


Inside/Out

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, Summer, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Chuck descubre el libro, coge un avión desde Barcelona para partirle la cara. Cuando lo lee, se da cuenta de que no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside/Out

Como en los viejos tiempos, dieron vueltas a un globo terráqueo y dejaron que la suerte decidiera. Y, de todos los lugares, todas las ciudades de los cientos de países del mundo en los que podía haber puesto el dedo, acabaron en Barcelona. 

En su momento pareció una buena idea, hasta que apareció ella. Fue en el mercado de la Boquería, de todos los lugares. Nate trataba de hacerse entender para pedir un zumo de mango en uno de los puestos de la entrada cuando la vio doblar una esquina. Llevaba unos shorts rojos y unos zapatos en cuña que hacían que sus piernas se extendieran como kilómetros de piel canela y aterciopelada, y Chuck supo en ese mismo instante que el verano se había acabado para él.

No pudo evitar el café con leche que le obligaron a tomarse con ellos en una terraza, y odió cada segundo que pasaron sonriéndose con las mejillas llenas de hoyuelos y los ojos brillantes, y les conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se tomarían esa casualidad como un designio divino, una señal para darle a lo suyo una nueva oportunidad. Nate era terriblemente tonto, Vanessa era obcecada y parecía empeñada en transformarle en el príncipe de cuento que siempre había esperado sin siquiera saberlo. El desastre era inevitable, y Chuck sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, más que alejarse todo lo posible para que nada le salpicara.

Y de un día para otro se acabaron esas vacaciones en Barcelona que tenían que ser una cura para los dos, una vuelta a las raíces, a los clubes y las botellas de champagne desperdiciadas en mujeres que no sabían apreciarlas, a las noches que no acababan hasta que el sol empezaba a brillar a través de las cortinas y a las promesas silenciosas de que nada de lo que pasara saldría nunca de entre esas cuatro paredes. 

-He quedado con Vanessa para ir de tapas, ¿te apuntas?

Y por supuesto que no lo hacía, porque sabía que Nate no quería que lo hiciera. Porque albergaba la esperanza de que más tarde o más temprano, después de algunos vasos de sangría, acabaran en el apartamento de ella, recordando noches en la ciudad antes de que todo se complicara.

Chuck podía estar solo. Lo había estado siempre y no le había ido demasiado mal. O sí, pero si iba a estar solo el resto de su vida tendría que empezar a hacerse a la idea, así que seguía con el plan aunque la mitad del equipo hubiera abandonado el barco. Las mujeres, el alcohol, todo eso seguía allí, en los reservados de los mejores sitios de Barcelona. La habitación del hotel nunca estaba vacía, pero el juego no tardó en perder la gracia. Si se apagaban las luces, la noche era la misma en Nueva York y en España, y no tardó en sorprenderse pensando en volver. Casi tan pronto como Nate dejó de volver a la suite a dormir.

Sólo había pasado una semana, puede que diez días, desde el momento en el que se la encontraron allí, y ya había conseguido robarle a Nate como lo había hecho en casa, como lo habían hecho tantas otras antes que ella (y lo harían otras después, todos lo sabían).

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, si no estuviera empezando a odiar Barcelona, puede que no hubiera decidido tomar medias tan drásticas, pero en ese momento fue lo único que tenía sentido.

No era un día especialmente caluroso, pero el aire estaba pesado y denso. Le costó salir del taxi y pisar el asfalto de esa callejuela estrecha y llena de gente. Tuvo que volver a mirar la dirección que Nate le había enviado porque no podía creer que estuviera entrando libremente en un sitio como aquél, pequeño, oscuro y sin ascensor, y mucho menos para ser la tercera rueda en una incómoda cena con su mejor amigo y su nueva-vieja novia. 

El apartamento era pequeño y sólo tenía una ventana a la calle, pero aún así era luminoso, sobre todo porque apenas tenía muebles aparte de una cama, una televisión en el suelo y unas cuantas lámparas herrumbrosas. Vanessa saltó sobre unas cajas para abrirle la puerta, y podía oír a Nate en la cocinita trasteando con sartenes y cucharas de madera.

-Estamos preparando espaguetis, espero que te guste -dijo ella, cordialmente.

-He traído vino -contestó Chuck, tratando de que su tono no transmitiera las ganas de huir que acababan de apoderarse de él. Vanessa tomó la botella con una sonrisa y la llevó hasta la cocina, y a él no le quedó más remedio que echar un ojo alrededor mientras esperaba a que su amigo saliera de allí y le rescatara de una conversación potencialmente muy incómoda.

El piso no tenía muchos misterios. Un saloncito, una cocina, una habitación y un baño. Todo blanco y viejo, las paredes desnudas y los suelos de madera combada de todas las maneras posibles. Cajas abiertas y a medio abrir, llenas de ropa y objetos cotidianos -una tetera, un montón de cuadernos a medio usar; y encima de todo eso otra más pequeña y pesada, aún con el sello de correo aéreo de Estados Unidos. Chuck nunca había sido una persona especialmente curiosa, pero las preferencias literarias de la gente siempre habían sido algo que le había llamado la atención, y una caja llena de libros era un botín demasiado jugoso para dejarlo pasar. Se puede conocer a una persona simplemente viendo los libros que lee, había pensado siempre, y puede que con algo de suerte los de ella se solaparan con los suyos en algún punto, y podrían tener un tema de conversación que no fuera '¿recuerdas aquellas dos veces que nos acostamos?'.

El primero que sacó era una copia nueva, a estrenar, de un libro anónimo del que no había oído hablar, así que lo apartó y sacó el siguiente. Y el tercero, y el cuarto. Tuvo que estirarse para mirar por encima de los bordes de la caja hacia su interior, convenciéndose de que todos eran volúmenes de la misma novela. _Inside_ , por Anónimo.

-¿Qué demonios...? -no pudo evitar musitar, y echó un vistazo hacia la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse de que ellos dos seguían absortos en la salsa puttanesca. Como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera algo clandestino.

La caja no daba más pistas. Una dirección de Manhattan, una empresa que podría ser una editorial o un servicio de mudanzas, u otras cuatrocientas cosas más. La cubierta del libro, blanca y con grandes letras negras en relieve, satinada. Papel de buena calidad, alto gramaje, no habría sido barato, así que ese _Anónimo_ no parecía ser cualquier escritorzuelo de tres al cuarto. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía Vanessa una caja con lo que bien podían ser veinte ejemplares?

Hasta entonces no se le ocurrió abrir el libro y ojear algunas páginas. La letra era elegante y grande, los párrafos largos y de frases simples y concisas. Los diálogos rápidos. Los personajes demasiado conocidos. Sabrina, Blake, Neal, Charlie.

-¿Vanessa, qué...? -comenzó a decir, pero ella ya le había quitado el libro de las manos.

-No tenías que ver eso.

-¿Qué es?

-Nada -mintió, lo que sólo irritó más a Chuck.

-¿Quién es ese anónimo? -insistió, cada vez más irritado.

-Nadie.

-Vanessa -preguntó Nate, asomándose-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no... -masculló, tratando de ocultar el libro tras su espalda sin perder la compostura.

-Ha sido él -la cortó-, no hace falta que lo digas. ¿Se cree que no voy a saber quién es sólo porque no...?

-Chuck -le interrumpió ella-. Dan no sabe nada. Nadie tendría que haber sabido nada. Fue una estupidez.

-Desde luego que lo fue -masculló, apretando la mandíbula y cogiendo otro libro de la caja. Vanessa no podría quitárselos todos de las manos.

-Chuck, escúchame, por favor. Es todo culpa mía.

-¿Lo escribió él?

-Sí, pero nunca fue su intención publicarlo -trató decir sobre los gruñidos de frustración de Chuck, plagados de improperios-. Fue una estupidez.

-Chuck, deja que se explique -intervino Nate, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Humphrey ha escrito un libro sobre nosotros, Nathaniel. ¿Sabes las consecuencias que puede tener eso? La gente no hace negocios con los protagonistas de un libro sobre escándalos sexuales. Esto son los Estados Unidos.

Vanessa suspiró, dejando caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo. En la cocina, el agua hirviendo se salía a borbotones de la cacerola.

-Dan nunca quiso publicarlo. Fue idea mía, Chuck. Le robé el manuscrito.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Nate.

-No sé por qué lo hice. Estaba enfadada, y es un libro... es una novela realmente buena. No soportaba que fuera a quedarse guardada en un cajón. Sé que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero...

-Tengo que hablar con mis abogados -resolvió Chuck, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo-. Pararlo antes de que vaya más lejos.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A Nueva York.

-¿Estás loco?

-Nate, la única locura es dejar que el desequilibrado de Dan Humphrey publique una versión azucarada y distorsionada hasta el absurdo de nuestras vidas. Que las convierta en un melodrama en búsqueda de la lágrima fácil y que nos ridiculice frente a toda la población alfabetizada de este planeta. Ya he pasado por eso, y no pienso volver a hacerlo.

\---

No fue hasta que estuvo en el jet, incapaz de dormirse y con diez horas de vuelo por delante, que se le ocurrió echarle un vistazo al libro más allá de la primera página y unos pocos párrafos en los que vio aparecer su nombre.

Había leído cosas de Dan antes. La horrible historia de Charlie Trout, un panfleto deprimente y sin ninguna profundidad; la de Serena, que no era más que una torpe aproximación adolescente al romance; y algunas historietas ridículamente pomposas publicadas en el boletín mensual de St. Judes. No esperaba que fuera nada digno de robarle ni un par de horas de su tiempo, pero sabía que necesitaría conocer a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Iba a partirle la cara, eso lo tenía claro, aunque fuera algo demasiado vulgar para él, pero además podría denunciarle por libelo, por afrenta al honor o por otras mil cosas más que dejaría en manos de sus abogados.

Empezó a leer sin albergar grandes expectativas, sonriéndose cada vez que dedicaba tres párrafos a describir la perfección del pelo de Serena o su risa infantil o sus piernas de diosa griega, hasta que llegó al punto en el que dedicaba dos páginas a su vacuidad, a lo superficial que resultaba ser cuando la conocías, a la personalidad aún más infantil que su risa, y todo lograba hacerlo sin dejar de transmitir esa calidez que desprendía Serena. Se notaba el cariño que aún le tenía, el amor de quince años que nunca dejaría de profesarle, porque ese Dan no dejaría de estar enamorado de Serena.

La novela giraba sobre todo en torno a ella y a la familia de él, en lo que Chuck supuso que era una cuenta exagerada hasta el extremo de los problemas en su casa. Rufus y Allison peleando por una relación que se acababa, Jenny tratando de buscar su lugar en el inhóspito mundo del Upper East Side, y Dan mirándolo todo desde fuera. Ni siquiera era un tema original, y Chuck podía identificar todas y cada una de las referencias a otros autores que habían escrito sobre la alienación adolescente y que lo habían hecho mucho mejor. Que fuera su primera novela -o su primera historia de más de diez páginas, según tenía Chuck entendido-, no era una excusa válida. Cientos de autores habían escrito operas primas que le daban mil vueltas a ese triste intento de autobiografía que había escrito Dan Humphrey. También tenía que reconocer que, aunque la prosa era algo inconsistente, tenía algo fresco y llamativo, incluso gracioso en alguna ocasión. Otras, entristecedor de la manera más elegante. Y entonces llegó la página 162.

No era la primera vez que Charlie Trout hacía una aparición. A esas alturas del relato ya había recibido unos cuantos zurdazos de mano del autor y de otros personajes sin nombre, pero nunca había sido dotado de ninguna profundidad. El desalmado, el pobre niño rico, el adolescente corrompido por las drogas y el sexo. Todas eran representaciones reales de partes que Chuck podía reconocer en sí mismo, pero eran planas y unidimensionales. Vagas. La descripción de uno de tantos alumnos de St. Judes. Y entonces pasó la página y comenzó a leer el nuevo capítulo.

Dan sonaba casi arrepentido cuando contaba cómo había sido empujado hacia Charlie por su mentor, cómo se acercó a él aterrorizado y seguro de que le rechazaría, de que se reiría de él. Recordó esa primera noche, la sensación del éxtasis recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, los momentos en el reservado de un bar en el que sus rodillas rozaban y creía poder ver dentro de su alma. La determinación de dejar su historia, dejarlo todo para poder huir con él a Europa a tomar éxtasis en bares al otro lado del mundo, porque de repente todo era bello, y las bailarinas parecían hechas de humo, y había encontrado en Chuck -en Charlie- esa parte que siempre le había faltado. Porque por un momento le había amado.

Claro que enseguida le echaba la culpa de eso a las drogas que le nublaban la mente, pero lograba sonar descorazonado cuando relataba cómo tuvo que vender la chaqueta por tres dólares a un mendigo para poder volver a su casa en metro cuando le dejó abandonado sin zapatos en mitad de ninguna parte. No sonaba cabreado ni dolido, sólo algo resignado, como si supiera que era lo que tenía que pasar. Que Charlie Trout le había dejado acercarse demasiado y le tocaba pagar el precio. Que Charlie Trout de repente le tenía miedo a él porque sabía que podía hacerle daño. Y se lo hizo.

Chuck recordaba perfectamente aquella noche en la comisaría, aquél sentimiento de que podía confiar en él, y el dolor que le recorrió el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que a Dan nunca le había importado. Recordaba el sabor de la traición, la ira que le llenaba los ojos cuando se enfrentó a él a través de los barrotes del calabozo. Lo recordaba porque era lo que había sentido al descubrir el libro en casa de Vanessa, todo le volvió nítidamente a la memoria. Pero leyéndolo desde el punto de vista de Dan volvía a doler. 

Era fácil cuando pensaba que lo había hecho por pura maldad, que le había utilizado sin ningún pudor. Era fácil cuando podía odiarle por ello. Era imposible después de llegar a la conclusión de que Dan le entendía. La relación de Chuck con su padre, con su madre, consigo mismo y con cada persona que se acercaba a él; todas las cosas que le había contado y las que no. Dan simplemente _lo entendía_. Le faltó el aire durante un momento. No era ni una página entera, pero de alguna manera había conseguido condensar todas sus inseguridades y sus miedos, todas las cosas que aún le despertaban por las noches entre sudores fríos y le obligaban a ponerse otra copa de whiskey. Eso le aterrorizaba. No por las cosas que había escrito, sino por las que se había callado pero él sabía que conocía. Le odiaba como no había odiado a nadie en su vida por hacerle sentir tan desnudo, tan desvalido, pero de alguna manera sentía que era la única persona que podría llegar a conocerle.

Blair se había convencido de que no era más que una víctima de sus circunstancias, que cada vez que le había hecho daño había sido porque no sabía hacerlo de otra manera, porque nadie le había querido. Todos los demás creían que lo suyo era pura maldad, que Chuck Bass era una especie de anticristo. Sólo Dan había llegado a ver toda la escala de grises entre esos dos puntos. Que prefería hacer daño antes que esperar a recibirlo, que no era un desalmado pero había aprendido cuidar de sí mismo a base de golpes, y ya casi no era capaz de sentirse culpable. Ni le convertía en un mártir ni le exculpaba de nada, pero eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Tuvo que leerlo dos veces más antes de decidirse a saltar al siguiente párrafo.

\----

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dan ni siquiera había hecho amago de irse a la cama, pero lo intempestivo de la visita le cabreó. Estaba convencido de que eran los mismos bromistas de siempre, unos quinceañeros que se pasaban con el Jack Daniels y se dedicaban a joder a los vecinos de Williamsbourg casi cada noche. No le prestó atención hasta que sonó por segunda vez, aún con más insistencia. Se levantó del sofá en el que veía un documental sobre tortugas y se acercó al telefonillo.

-¿Sí?

-Humphrey. Abre la puerta.

-Uhm, ¿Chuck?

-Abre la maldita puerta.

Contra todo instinto racional, la abrió, porque Dan siempre había tenido un extraño complejo de salvador, y podía notar en su tono de voz que Chuck no estaba bien. Porque no parecía Chuck. No tardó ni treinta segundos en aparecer en el descansillo, con un libro blanco en la mano que lanzó contra él con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pregúntale a Vanessa.

-¿Qué...? -y entonces se dio cuenta-. Joder. Esto no...

-No me des explicaciones, ya las he oído todas -le cortó-. Venía con la intención de dejarte la cara como un mapa, Humphrey.

-Oh. Y... ¿no lo vas a hacer? -preguntó apartándose sólo por si acaso.

-No quiero volver a verte. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Sí.

-Significa que si vuelves a aparecer a una milla a la redonda de mi casa, te mataré. Que si nos cruzamos en la calle y noto el más mínimo indicio de que me vas a dirigir la palabra, te mataré. Quiero que tu irritante presencia desaparezca de mi vida de una vez por todas. ¿Te has enterado?

-Chuck...

-No me hables.

-Lo siento.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que nadie lea esta basura, porque te juro que te voy a destrozar la vida como salga a la luz.

-Chuck, te aseguro…

Él le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano, y Dan cerró la boca como si se la hubiera sellado usando La Fuerza, porque sus ojos brillaban como los de un lobo.

-Olvídate de que existo –añadió, antes de darse la vuelta e irse dando un portazo.

\----

Había transcurrido algo más de una semana, aunque en verano nunca se podía estar realmente seguro del paso del tiempo. Dan había logrado hablar con Vanessa por Skype, que le aseguró que el proyecto ya llevaba tiempo parado en la editorial, y que haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer para que los de esa caja en su apartamento de Barcelona fueran los únicos ejemplares de _Inside_ que vieran la luz. Claro que le insistió de todas las maneras posibles para que lo modificara lo suficiente como para poder publicarlo sin recibir amenazas de muerte, o para que al menos volviera a abrir su moleskine y tratara de escribir algo nuevo, pero Dan no quiso oírlo. No quería que Vanessa, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, le diera consejos.

-Prefiero que lo hagan mis auténticos amigos.

-¿Quién, Blair? –preguntó ella con sorna.

-Sí, puede que sí.

-Dan, creo que deliras.

-Dan, tío –apareció Nate desde el fondo-. V sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, en serio. Quiere que seas feliz, y escribir es lo que más feliz te hace. ¿No?

-Nate, no te metas en esto –musitó, pasándose las manos por la cara con frustración-. Ahora mismo no puedo hablar contigo, Vanessa. Y no sé cuando podré hacerlo.

-Lo entiendo, y de verdad que lo siento.

-Ya –dijo, sin sonar nada convencido-. Que te vaya bien.

-Dan…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase él ya estaba desconectado. No estaba de humor, y llevaba días sin estarlo. Había vuelto a leer la novela varias veces, y cada una era peor que la anterior. No era sólo el hecho de que hubiera usado a sus amigos (y a los que no lo eran) sin ningún pudor; es que lo había hecho mal. El estilo era pésimo, la sintaxis forzada, y el argumento no hacía más que dar vueltas en torno a los tres mismos temas manidos sin avanzar nada en la historia. Lo más sorprendente era que alguien hubiera accedido a publicar semejante bazofia.

Lo peor de todo es que eso no le quitaba las ganas de escribir algo nuevo, sino que las acentuaba. Por primera vez en meses quería sentarse, abrir el procesador de texto y pelearse con la página en blanco. Notaba las ideas bullendo en el fondo de su cabeza, las frases formándose en las puntas de sus dedos. Se le ocurrían mil maneras de mejorar cada diálogo, cada lamentable descripción del pelo de Serena o de la entrañable cara de confusión de Nate, del ingenio de Bair o de la acidez del carácter de Chuck. Sabía que podía convertir _Inside_ en algo realmente digno de ser publicado, y eso le daba miedo.

Se levantó a abrir el frigorífico por cuarta vez en lo que iba de tarde, para volver otra vez con las manos vacías, y decidió que sería conveniente bajar a hacer la compra antes de que cerrara el supermercado de la esquina. Necesitaba fideos instantáneos, chocolate con almendras y galletitas saladas con forma de pez. Puede que también algo de zumo, o alguna cerveza. Se sentía autodestructivo.

Se puso unas chanclas y cogió su bolsa de la compra. Decidió que ni siquiera iba a cambiarse la camiseta, aunque fuera la misma con la que había dormido, _así_ de autodestructivo estaba.

\----

A Chuck nunca le había gustado Brooklyn. Era mejor que Staten Island, notablemente mejor que Queen y el Bronx, pero aún así lo odiaba. Lleno de modernos con pantalones brillantes y demasiado estrechos y fotógrafas esqueléticas con el pelo teñido de azul. Lo odiaba, pero sabía que era un gran negocio, que era el lugar en el que había que estar si no se quería acabar como Donald Trump, con la cara a reventar de bótox y el pelo como un nido de golondrinas. Bass Industries representaba el futuro de Nueva York y del mundo, y eso pasaba por reformar hoteles en los sitios de moda.

Estaban acabando de tirar algunas paredes en los pisos superiores del edificio, para convertir las habitaciones minúsculas en suites de lujo. El grupo de arquitectos con los que trabajaba habitualmente le enseñaban los planos modificados por enésima vez, esperando que la distribución fuera por fin de su agrado, y Chuck sólo podía pensar que trabajar bajo el sol en julio en Nueva York tendría que ser ilegal. Se aflojó la corbata y se remangó la camisa mientras trataba de encontrar ese _algo_ que le faltaba para convertirlo en un hotel realmente especial. 

-Chuck.

Él levantó la cabeza como un acto reflejo, aunque sabía perfectamente que nadie se atrevería a llamarle otra cosa distinta a ‘señor Bass’, aunque era algo que secretamente le reventaba.

-Chuck –repitió la voz, que tardó en situar un segundo-. Dame un momento antes de llamar a seguridad –le pidió Dan, cruzando la calle detrás de un taxi, cargado con bolsas de supermercado.

-¡Hulk! –exclamó él, con mucha sangre fría, dirigiéndose a un grupo de trabajadores uniformados a unos metros de allí.

-¿Tu guardaespaldas se llama Hulk? –preguntó Dan, antes de darse cuenta de que si tenía poco tiempo lo mejor sería aprovecharlo. Un hombre enorme y terriblemente negro apareció tras él-. Estás en Brooklyn. Este es mi terreno, aquí tus reglas no valen.

-¿Eso quién lo dice?

-Nunca quise publicarlo, Chuck, y tienes que creerme –suplicó a toda prisa, sin dejar de echar vistazos hacia el guardaespaldas-. Hay demasiadas cosas ahí que nunca querría que nadie leyera.

-Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, Humphrey.

-Esa novela es poco más que un diario, y no puedes prohibirme escribir un diario -dijo-. Si tienes que cabrearte con alguien, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo con Vanessa. Te aseguro que no puedes estar más enfadado que yo.

-Puedo. Pruébame.

-Mira, estoy aburrido de disculparme –suspiró, resignándose-. Por algo que ni siquiera ha sido culpa mía, sobre todo. No pretendo que nos llevemos bien porque nunca lo hemos hecho, pero seguimos siendo algo parecido a familia, y no pienso dejar que a ellos les afecte este odio ciego que me tienes de repente.

-Desprecio –aclaró con un tono parecido al aburrimiento.

-Lo que sea –replicó con desgana-. Ya me voy, no hace falta que tus gorilas me saquen en volandas. No te ofendas, Hulk –aclaró, no queriendo parecer insensible.

-La próxima vez ahórrate el paseo, Daniel.

-Si no quieres verme no montes hoteles en mi barrio, Bass –contestó, ya andando hacia el otro lado de la calle, antes de que Chuck pudiera decir la última palabra.

\----

Realmente odiaba Brooklyn, y en momentos como ese se maldecía por haber decidido comprar un sitio ruinoso en ese barrio y en esa economía. Se sentía incapaz de hacer de él un hotel Bass. Era un edificio testarudo, lleno de recovecos que no aparecían en ningún plano, lleno de esquinas y muros de carga en los lugares más inoportunos. Era un puzzle que no podía desentrañar, y eso no lo soportaba. A Chuck le gustaban las cosas simples, las que se podían resolver con una calculadora y un par de lápices de mina dura. Ese hotel tenía demasiada alma, y sabía que tendría que arrebatársela toda para hacerlo a su imagen y semejanza. Necesitaba clase para eso, líneas pulidas, cristal traslúcido y acero; pero estaban en Brooklyn.

Pulsó un par de botones en su teléfono y esperó.

-Lo estamos haciendo todo mal. Quiero que volvamos a empezar desde el principio.

-¿Perdón? –respondió una vocecilla confusa.

-Brooklyn no es lo mismo que Manhattan. Nadie va a alojarse en Brooklyn por el spa o la comida molecular. Necesitamos chimeneas encendidas, hamburguesas con chile, muebles gastados de los setenta y arte callejero en las paredes.

-Señor Bass, ¿está usted bien?

Sólo se había bebido tres copas, aunque hubieran sido grandes copas. Cogió las llaves y tomó su ascensor privado, seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Creatividad rezumando de las paredes. Ladrillo y madera, telas cálidas, lana, cuero vintage. Franela.

-¿Franela? ¿Sábanas de franela?

-Joder, ¿es todo el mundo estúpido en esta empresa? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Colgó el teléfono y paró un taxi, sacando una petaca del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde?

Chuck miró la pantalla de su móvil un segundo con inquietud, antes de pulsar el botón rojo sin esperar a que diera tono y guardarlo de nuevo. 

-Si me da un buen paseo por Brooklyn se gana cien dólares –dijo, sacándolos de su cartera y pasándolos por una rendija en el plástico de seguridad de la cabina.

\----

Dan había decidido visitar el MoMA. Le gustaba ir por las tardes, cuando los turistas ya habían acabado con él y estaba silencioso y transitable, apenas media hora antes de que cerrara. Luego salía a tomarse algo en una cafetería que frecuentaba mucho en sus años en St. Judes. La verdad era que le traía buenos recuerdos volver por allí, recorrer esos lugares que durante un tiempo lo fueron todo y que ya sólo eran eso, recuerdos. Ya iba por su segundo café cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil.

-Diga –contestó, dejando el libro que había estado tratando de leer.

-¿Eres Daniel Humphrey? –preguntó una asustadiza voz de niño.

-Sí.

-¿Conoces a Charles Bass?

-Uhm… -dudó un segundo, temiéndose que fuera una prueba. Se supone que tenía que olvidarse de su existencia. Era el tipo de cosa que haría Chuck-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Está borracho en la cafetería en la que trabajo. Me ha ofrecido mil dólares si no llamo a la policía para que se lo lleven, pero necesito que se vaya.

-Son las siete de la tarde –se extrañó, mirando su reloj. Cerró el libro y se cambió el teléfono de mano.

-Llegó hace un par de horas, y ya iba así. Creo que no es sólo alcohol.

-No soy la mejor persona para ayudarte ahora mismo. Quizás si llamaras…

-Ya me ha dado los mil dólares, se los ha sacado del bolsillo como si nada. Sé que no debería aceptar, pero…

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

-Tu número era el último en las llamadas recientes, así que he pensado... Está medio inconsciente. Por favor –insistió, cada vez más suplicante.

-Por qué no buscas el teléfono de… -Dan pensó un momento. Nate en Barcelona, Serena en Los Angeles, Blair en Francia… Chuck tenía que tener algún tipo de empleado a su cargo que se ocupara de sacarle de garitos después de pillarse semejantes cogorzas, pero al único que conocía era al pobre Arthur, el chofer, y a su edad ya no estaba para esos trotes-. ¿Hay algún Hulk?

-¿Qué?

-Mierda. Dame la dirección.

\----

El taxi le dejó no muy lejos de su casa, frente a un restaurante de esos que servían tortitas y sándwiches de pollo las 24 horas del día, con sus bancos rojos de vinilo acolchado y sus mesas de formica cascada. Tuvo que acercarse al cristal para echar un vistazo al interior y comprobar que, realmente, ese era el sitio correcto. En una esquina del local, más tumbado en la silla que sentado, estaba Chuck. Frente a él había una taza de café aún humeante y medio plato de huevos revueltos.

-Chuck, por Dios –murmuró, acercándose a la mesa.

Él contestó con un gruñido y se hundió más en la silla. Tenía un aspecto deprimente, con las ojeras muy marcadas sobre su cara pálida, el traje arrugado y la corbata asomando por el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Eres Daniel? –preguntó un chico grande con la voz aguda.

-Sí, soy yo. Siento todo esto.

-Bueno, todos tenemos malos días.

-Humphrey, fuera de mi vista. Ahora mismo.

-Según vas, no creo que puedas verme de todas maneras. Voy a llevármelo a… algún sitio –le dijo al camarero-. Uhm. Supongo que habrá que pagar todo esto –aventuró, señalando los platos sobre la mesa.

-Sí, lo siento. Han sido siete dólares y medio.

-Toma, quédate el cambio –le dijo, ofreciéndole un billete de diez, antes de guardarse la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y acercarse a Chuck-. Vamos a levantarnos.

-Tú y yo no vamos a hacer nada –bramó.

-Deja de ser un gilipollas –suspiró, pasándose uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros-. Tengo un taxi esperando en a puerta.

-Dan.

-Pon algo de tu parte, maldita sea.

-Dan, no me encuentro muy bien.

-No jodas –ironizó, cargando con su peso hasta la salida, teniendo que arrastrarle la mayor parte del camino. El taxista les abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si echa la pota en el coche…

-Tranquilo, no lo hará.

-Más le vale. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues…

-A casa –masculló Chuck, apenas audible.

-¿Al Palace? ¿Al Empire? Ya no sé dónde vives.

-Estúpido.

-Eso está siendo de mucha ayuda. ¿A dónde? –preguntó-, pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Chuck, joder.

-¿Se ha muerto? No quiero más muertos en mi taxi.

-¿Más? Chuck, vamos… -suplicó, puntuándolo con una risa nerviosa. Le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo levantar la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente. Estaba dormido como un bebé-. Driggs Avenue –dijo con resignación

\----

Una mañana más, Chuck se despertó en una cama desconocida. Algo en la habitación le era vagamente familiar, puede que fuera el olor de las sábanas. No era una habitación especialmente femenina, pero a esas alturas eso tampoco era novedad.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando algo que le hiciera recordar, pero no lo encontró. No había ropa en el suelo que delatara las actividades de la noche anterior, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba completamente vestido. Pantalón, camisa y calcetines. Su chaqueta colgaba del respaldo de una silla de escritorio, bajo la que estaban sus zapatos. Se incorporó, clavando los dedos en el borde del colchón para mantener el equilibrio, y encontró en la mesilla un vaso de agua y un bote de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-Qué consideración.

Su voz sonaba áspera. La boca le sabía a perro muerto.

Salió silenciosamente del dormitorio con los zapatos en la mano, no queriendo estropear la oportunidad que tenía de irse sin ser descubierto. Lo peor de las noches perdidas como esa era la mañana siguiente. Algunos aún pretendían hacer de Chuck un hombre decente invitándole a desayunar. En cuanto abrió la puerta lo reconoció todo al instante. Nunca había llegado a pasar de la entrada, pero tampoco había muchos recovecos en el loft de los Humphrey, e incluso desde ese ángulo era inconfundible.

-No me jodas –masculló, buscando la puerta del baño con la mirada. Tendría que irse antes de que Dan saliera. No era capaz de recordar lo que le había llevado hasta allí, pero era definitivamente mejor quedarse con la incertidumbre a esperar a que Humphrey le hiciera gofres y le recitara poemas de amor.

Dio un par de pasos más sobre el frío suelo del salón, y una figura en el sofá le hizo dar un brinco, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era. El propio Dan, tumbado boca abajo con medio cuerpo colgando hasta el suelo. La televisión estaba encendida, a un volumen apenas audible, y de la mano que sobresalía del sofá se escurría un libro, abandonado al quedarse dormido.

Chuck suspiró con alivio y se dirigió, casi de puntillas, hasta la gran puerta verde de la entrada con su complicado cerrojo. La noche anterior empezaba a volverle en flashes, y no estaba seguro de que le gustara lo que recordaba. Ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras cuando oyó a Dan.

-Qué poca vergüenza tienes –gritó con la voz ronca.

Chuck apretó el paso.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a darme las gracias?

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarte dormir la mona en mi casa. Mírame cuando te hablo, joder.

Paró en un descansillo y levantó la vista. Dan se asomaba por la barandilla de metal, con medio cuerpo colgando por el hueco de la escalera.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Ayer me llamaste.

No contestó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –insistió Dan.

-No lo recuerdo –mintió-. Tu libro es basura –añadió tras un momento.

-Lo sé.

Chuck miró su reloj. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y él tenía que ir al hotel, hablar con los arquitectos y hacerles comprender que el trabajo de los últimos meses no valía de nada.

-¿Hay algún sitio en este barrio en el que pueda tomarme un café?

-En Berry Street hay un sitio decente.

-¿Has desayunado?

-No.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¿Contigo? –contestó un poco confuso-. Creí que me odiabas.

-Te desprecio, Humphrey. Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo.

-Deja que me ponga unos zapatos –dijo, mirándole un momento antes de volver a entrar en el apartamento.

Chuck se apoyó en la barandilla y decidió esperar, aunque podía haberse marchado para darle una lección. _Nunca te fíes de mí_. Dan no tardó en trotar escaleras abajo hasta donde él estaba. Aún tenía la marca de la tapicería del sofá en la cara.

-¿Te lo leíste entero? –preguntó mientras llegaba hasta él.

-Sí. Quedas más en evidencia tú como autor que cualquiera de tus personajes.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de decir eso, me pones enfermo –gruñó, volviendo a ponerse en marcha para bajar el último tramo de escaleras.

-Supongo que sabrás que me he tomado muchas licencias poéticas –insistió, y Chuck se dio cuenta perfectamente de qué era lo que quería justificar.

-Creí que era un simple diario.

-Chuck…

-Hace tiempo que he dejado de creerme todo lo que leo. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Es que…

-Deja de hablar de ello –le cortó-, si no quieres que revoque mi invitación.

-Puedo seguir hablando e ir a desayunar yo solo –se sonrió-. Muy cerca de ti.

-¿Dónde has visto los indicios de que una broma sería bien recibida, Humphrey? –le espetó Chuck, pero no logró que la expresión de su cara fuera tan severa como sus palabras, y en ese momento supo que empezaba a írsele de las manos.

\----

Había invitado a comer a un par de compañeros de la uni, un buen montón de pollo tandoori y algo de arroz especiado que acababa de salir del fuego cuando recibió su llamada cancelando. Llevaban veinte minutos esperando el metro en TriBeCa, pero la línea se había averiado, o alguien había saltado a las vías, o los conductores estaban de huelga. Nadie estaba muy seguro, pero acababan de avisarles por megafonía de que el próximo tren tardaría al menos otro cuarto de hora.

-No os preocupéis, de todas maneras estoy liado con otras cosas –mintió-. Lo dejamos para otro día.

Un instante antes de colgar el teléfono pudo oír el sonido del timbre de una puerta, y se sintió terriblemente patético. Pensó en tirar toda la comida a la basura, en pedirse una pizza y un helado y pasarse el resto de la tarde haciendo maratón de Jersey Shore, porque le hacía sentir aún más patético que gente tan simple mentalmente pudiera establecer relaciones tan sólidas. Pero entonces pensó en Chuck casi por error, en lo único parecido remotamente a un amigo que tenía en Nueva York, con Nate, Serena, Blair y los compañeros del club de escritura todos fuera del estado y hasta del país. Le llamó antes de poder pensárselo dos veces. Al fin y al cabo, el desayuno del otro día no había salido del todo mal. Habían volado los alfilerazos por encima de sus muffins, pero Dan le había dejado porque, en el fondo, a lo mejor se merecía los comentarios. Y porque Chuck era divertido cuando estaba dolido.

-¿Te gusta la comida árabe?

-Sabía que no tenía que haberte llevado a desayunar.

-He hecho mucha más de la debida y no sé qué hacer con ella –siguió, ignorando sus comentarios ácidos-. Estaba pensando en invitarte a comer.

-No he sido informado de que fuéramos amigos.

-Deja de ser tan rancio y acepta. Reconócelo, ninguno de los dos tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-No tengo tiempo para ir a comer –dijo, pero Dan notó que se quedaba sin argumentos.

-¿Tienes tiempo para un picnic?

-Es muy probable que lamente esta decisión –masculló- pero, si me traes una cerveza, acepto.

\----

-Sólo espero que Gossip Girl esté de vacaciones –gruñó Chuck mientras cogía el tenedor que le tendía Dan.

-Tampoco hay nadie para leerlo. Nadie se queda en la ciudad en verano si puede evitarlo –dijo él, abriendo el envase de plástico en el que había guardado el pollo y colocándolo en el banco entre ellos.

-Tú te has quedado.

-Yo tenía un puesto de becario en una revista, hasta que me echaron después de dos días. Ahora no tengo con quién ir a ningún lado. Ni el dinero para hacerlo.

-Permíteme que deje claro que una cosa es aceptar pollo tandoori y otra es querer ir contigo a Letonia –bromeó-, o a donde quiera que sea que vais ahora los _hipsters_.

-Croacia.

-¿Qué se le ha perdido a nadie en Croacia?

-Ya lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Té helado? –preguntó, sacando un termo de la bolsa.

\----

Poco a poco y sin proponérselo acabaron hermanados por su afición a la gastronomía étnica de la zona. Dan se acercaba de vez en cuando hasta el hotel con una bolsa de comida para llevar y unas cervezas, y los dos fingían que era una costumbre que no disfrutaban demasiado.

Para Chuck era de algún modo agradable tener esa pequeña tradición, sobre todo porque no tenía que hablar de nada con Dan. Se sentaban en un banco y miraban a la gente pasar, preguntándose a dónde irían, de dónde vendrían. Brooklyn era un sitio muy distinto a Manhattan. No había tanta prisa ni tantas malas caras. Todo el mundo parecía siempre de mejor humor y él acababa por contagiarse. No de modo patente, porque el ceño fruncido era una constante en su cara, pero podía sentirse más ligero.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? –preguntó, limpiándose con una servilleta de papel la comisura de la boca.

-Hay un restaurante griego aquí al lado. También es una lavandería bastante buena –dijo, mojando una patata frita en _tzatziki_.

-No sé si las patatas fritas son algo muy griego.

-Deberían de ser patrimonio de la humanidad –sentenció-. Creo que no hay nada en el mundo con lo que no vayan bien.

-Nunca me han gustado especialmente –repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo saben a aceite viejo y sal.

-Por Dios, no sé ni por qué me digno a hablar contigo –contestó Dan ofendido.

-Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer, reconócelo.

Él se rió, y Chuck se dio cuenta de que le gustaba hacerle reír, aunque fuera tan fácil que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse.

\----

Chuck se había presentado en el loft con seis botellines de cerveza y una bolsa de comida india, cuando era demasiado pronto para unas y demasiado tarde para otros.

-Pero estoy seguro de que no has comido -y sin esperar contestación se invitó a pasar, colocando la bolsa en las manos de Dan-. Habrá que empezar antes de que se enfríe.

Chuck ya tenía confianza suficiente como para sentarse en _su_ sitio en el sofá, poner los pies sobre la mesa de café y encender la tele sin pedir permiso. No le había costado coger ese nivel de familiaridad, teniendo en cuenta que desde el primer día había entrado en el lugar como si le perteneciera, mucho antes aún de que su relación hubiera alcanzado ese extraño grado de cordialidad.

Dan había dejado de preguntarle el propósito de sus visitas, desde que la primera vez le contestó con un:

-La vida del Playboy es tediosa. Todas esas mujeres, ese buffet de drogas. A veces necesito ver un campeonato de snooker con alguien aún más aburrido que yo.

Dan trajo un par de platos y unos cubiertos, y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, cruzando una pierna debajo del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo va todo? El hotel y eso… -comenzó a decir, mientras abría dos botellines y le pasaba a Chuck el suyo.

-Bien –contestó él, dándole el primer trago.

-Vale. Es bueno saberlo. –Chuck cambió un par de veces de canal hasta que encontró un deporte lento, silencioso y de premisa estúpida de los que le gustaban a él. –¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me va?

-Oh, perdona. ¿Qué tal tu trepidante vida, Daniel? –ironizó, sonriendo de medio lado-. ¿Te has levantado hoy antes de las doce?

-Lo cierto es que no. Pero es porque ayer me acosté tarde.

-¿Tumblr hasta las cinco de la mañana, otra vez? –aventuró, mojando un naan en su curry de cordero.

-No. La verdad es que, bueno… -carraspeó-, estuve escribiendo.

-Con que eres escritor –replicó con retintín-. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

-No hace falta que te pongas así, ¿vale? No estoy escribiendo sobre ti.

-No se me había ocurrido pensar eso. No es algo que hayas hecho nunca antes.

-Chuck, deja de ser un capullo –masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes derecho a escribir, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Sí.

-Pero yo, por posibles alusiones, tengo derecho a darle el visto bueno.

-¿Qué? Ni de coña –bufó-. Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres leerlo? Te he dicho que no es sobre ti.

-No tengo por qué creerte.

-Esto empieza a parecerse peligrosamente a una verdadera amistad, Chuck Bass –exclamó sobreexcitado, sólo para picarle. Levantó su cerveza y la chocó con la de Chuck-. Interesándote por mis inquietudes y todo.

-No he dicho nada.

-No ha hecho falta.

Chuck negó con la cabeza, pinchando un trozo de carne con el tenedor.

-No te olvides de que te desprecio.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Dan, continuando con su tono resabiado-. La línea entre el desprecio y el aprecio es muy fina. Como cuando tocas algo muy caliente y por un instante crees que está helado.

-A lo mejor sólo es que yo te desprecio muy ardientemente.

-A lo mejor es que te gusto –sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros y dando otro trago a su cerveza. Él se rió con ganas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y la nuez se le marcó en la garganta como un mapa topográfico de los Alpes.

\---

El aire era eléctrico. La última sonrisa cínica aún colgaba de sus labios, y en los botellines de cerveza sólo quedaban los últimos tragos, calientes y amargos. Se había hecho tarde, pero ninguno de los dos se había querido dar cuenta, porque había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que habían pasado un rato agradable sin pretensiones, sin necesidad de ocultar esa parte de sí mismos que asustaba a los demás. Por sórdida y oscura, y tan cínica que te hacía rechinar los dientes. Por utópica e infantil de la mejor de las maneras. Porque en Chuck la profundidad sonaba fingida, y en Dan parecía pura pedantería, pero ellos habían conseguido traspasarlo sin intentarlo siquiera. A veces incluso habiendo tratado de luchar contra ello.

-Debería ir yéndome -dijo Chuck después de un instante en el que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de respirar.

-Sí, claro.

-Mañana trabajo -añadió, tras lo que se acordó de levantarse del sillón-. Gracias por las cervezas.

-Las has traído tú -le recordó-. Yo sólo he aportado la compañía.

-Entonces, gracias por nada.

Dan sonrió, y su estómago se encogió sólo durante un segundo.

-Tu chaqueta...

-Sí.

-Está en mi habitación -musitó, señalando la puerta medio cerrada-. Iré a por ella.

-No te molestes, voy yo.

-No es molestia -contestó, demasiado entusiasta, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Chuck le siguió de cerca.

-Humphrey... -le frenó con una mano en el brazo, ya a un paso del dormitorio. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su muñeca, cálidos y autoritarios.

-Bass -replicó-. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de tu apellido? Que no puedes usarlo como un insulto, como haces tú con el mío -dijo, y las últimas palabras apenas fueron un susurro, porque Chuck no había llegado a soltarle. Buscó sus ojos para tratar de descifrarlos, pero sólo consiguió que el zumbido en el fondo de su estómago se acentuara. Se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Chuck le acariciaba el cuello húmedo por el calor de la ciudad-. No sé si serán los fonemas vocálicos o los consonánticos -añadió, sonando casi ansioso, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible pararle ya-. Charles -dijo, y tuvo que tragarse un nudo de nervios-. Charles suena mejor. Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

-Estás desvariando, Daniel.

-Daniel también suena bien -le cortó-, cuando lo dices tú. Por favor, haz que me calle.

-Voy a coger mi chaqueta y me voy a ir a casa -resolvió, aunque la media sonrisa en sus labios le restó dureza-. No sabes beber.

Dan no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que seguía sin moverse, que el agarre sobre su muñeca hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser casual, y los dedos le quemaban en la piel.

-Hazlo.

-¿Qué?

-Vete.

_Antes de que haga algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir_ , quiso decir. Pero se dio cuenta de que, de repente, Chuck estaba mucho más cerca que antes. O apenas dos milímetros, pero parecía ser mucho más que eso. Puede que no fuera Chuck, que fuera él el que estaba dejándose caer en su espacio personal.

-Hazlo -repitió, pero esa vez significó algo distinto, y sólo le dio tiempo a abrir la boca para coger aire cuando la de Chuck se le echó encima. Con decisión pero sin imponerse, pidiendo permiso con los labios entreabiertos, la punta de la lengua apenas rozando los bordes serrados de sus dientes. Tardó un momento en reaccionar. Se desmoronó como un castillo de cartas y se volvió a montar en un segundo, amoldándose a las esquinas de Chuck, a los dedos acariciando su cuello y a los puños de su camisa almidonada.

Notó la sangre arrebolándose en sus mejillas, el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, concentrándose en zonas que sólo le hicieron ruborizarse aún más. Sus labios buscaban los de Chuck como si tuviera miedo de que se fueran a terminar, como si la broma ya hubiera durado lo suficiente y en cualquier momento él fuera a apartarse riendo. Pero no lo hacía, pasaban los segundos y él sólo le atraía más hacia su cuerpo. Clavaba los dedos en su cadera, bajo la tela gris de su camiseta, y Dan sólo quería retorcerse como un gato, apretarse contra él, morder sus labios y hacerle gemir.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y tampoco le importaba. Sabía que, en ese momento, dejaría que Chuck hiciera con él lo que quisiera, porque estaba rendido, tan entregado a la lengua caliente y roja de Chuck, a sus labios suaves y redondos, que lo habría dejado todo sólo por tenerlos un segundo más.

Se oyó gemir con el fondo de la garganta, contra la boca de Chuck, incapaz de frenar el torrente de palabras a medio decir y sonidos graves y roncos. Chuck le abrió las piernas con una rodilla, y sin dejarle tiempo para protestar se presionó contra si entrepierna, su muslo contra la tela vaquera de sus pantalones, que hacía tiempo que habían comenzado a quedarse pequeños. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos agarraban la camisa de Chuck con tanta fuerza que los nudillos habían perdido el color. La respiración acelerada se mezclaba con la suya, y Dan abría los ojos sólo un segundo para asegurarse de que todo eso era real, que realmente era Chuck el que fruncía el ceño con irritación cada vez que él se apartaba un momento, y volvía a buscar su boca como si le perteneciera. Besaba con rabia, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, con las manos agarrando su culo sobre la ropa y apretándole contra su cuerpo. Dan no podía evitar frotarse contra él, notando la cremallera de sus pantalones clavarse contra su erección con insistencia, pero eso no hacía más que intensificar la sensación de que lo que estaban haciendo era algo casi clandestino, casi inmoral pero de la mejor de las maneras. Dan sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más, pero ni aún así era capaz de frenarse. Se restregaba contra él con movimientos largos y lentos, ya sin pudor, presionándose en todos los lugares correctos. Chuck entendió lo que estaba pasando y no trató de evitarlo. Dan notó media sonrisa contra sus labios, una hilera de dientes hambrientos que se tragaban sus jadeos, cada vez más desesperados, más acelerados. Todo el cuerpo de Chuck le invitaba a apretarse contra él, a buscar ese punto más de fricción, ese trozo de piel caliente bajo las yemas de sus dedos al que aferrarse, esa comisura de la boca que recorrer con la lengua.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando ya pasó ese punto en el que habría podido frenarse. Notó el foco de calor en la tripa, esa tensión contenida en un nudo muy pequeño que explotaría inevitablemente, haciéndole temblar hasta los dedos de los pies. Quiso apartarse de él, que le tragara la tierra, pero Chuck se lo impidió. Se aferró a él. Una mano en su cadera, la otra en su nuca, el muslo firmemente anclado entre sus piernas, y Dan se corrió con un quejido, fundiéndose sobre él con los ojos muy cerrados para tratar de desaparecer.

-Joder -masculló enfadado y aún estremeciéndose, casi esperando que Chuck se echara a reír o le apartara con una mueca de asco o de lástima.

-Dan -dijo él, apenas un murmullo, y llevó una mano a la bragueta húmeda de sus vaqueros.

-Yo... -No pudo contener un latigazo que le recorrió la columna cuando notó sus dedos dibujando el contorno de su polla bajo la tela, y cuando bajó una de sus manos para frenarle mientras aún le quedaba un mínimo de dignidad, él la tomó en la suya y la llevó a su entrepierna. No dijo nada, pero le miró un segundo con los labios entreabiertos, rojos de ser besados con rudeza. Dan sintió la erección tratando de abrirse paso a través de las capas de tela, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Chuck había desabrochado el botón para él. Y le tenía en su mano, duro e imposiblemente caliente, brillante de humedad entre sus dedos. Le miró a los ojos y le volvió a besar, concentrándose en sus labios para que su mano cayera en la rutina familiar del movimiento rítmico y acompasado. Tímidamente al principio, sin estar aún muy seguro de cómo habían acabado así. Más confiado con cada gemido que Chuck trataba de ahogar. Bajaba la vista un instante y les veía enredados entre los bajos de su camisa, con los pantalones apenas bajados, y sólo le daba tiempo a sonreír pagado de sí mismo antes de que Chuck hundiera las manos en su pelo y le obligara a juntar con él los labios otra vez. Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos, y su boca se volvió torpe y descuidada cuanto más rápido se movía Dan. Se dejó caer con un golpe sordo contra el marco de la puerta y le llevó consigo, uniendo sus cuerpos hasta que apenas quedó sitio para que la mano de Dan se moviera.

-Joder -gruñó Chuck, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo su cuello blanco y fuerte a la lengua de Dan. Él notó los dedos clavándose en la piel hasta dejar marca, la voz perdiendo su fuerza en la garganta de Chuck hasta que sólo hubo silencio y los músculos se tensaron como las cuerdas de una guitarra justo antes de romperse, antes de venirse en su mano, caliente y espeso en dos sacudidas largas y agónicas-. Joder -volvió a decir, antes de dar un golpe con la mano que hizo retumbar todo el marco de la puerta.

Poco a poco sus brazos languidecieron, y el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Dan se relajó, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por moverse o por separarse durante un largo rato que podrían haber sido diez minutos tanto como diez segundos. Sus bocas seguían muy cerca, respirando sobre la otra ese aire cargado y húmedo, y Chuck cerró la distancia una vez más para besarle con pereza, con los labios blandos y la lengua apenas rozando la suya un momento.

-Ahora sí tendría que irme -dijo al fin, quitándose a Dan de encima y metiéndose la camisa en el pantalón de nuevo.

-Claro.

Por una vez, Chuck pareció no saber qué decir. Se colocó esa máscara de control, de superioridad, y entró a recoger la chaqueta. Pero la máscara no encajaba, y Dan podía ver a través de ella.

-Uhm... -empezó a decir con embarazo, siguiéndole a través del salón, limpiándose las manos en la trasera del pantalón-. Chuck, yo...

-No -le cortó, antes de que tuviera tiempo de buscar una excusa-. Nos vemos.

-No digas que me llamarás.

-Te llamaré -se rió, abriendo la puerta y demorándose un instante en irse-. Date una ducha.

\----

Dan no salió de casa en tres días. Escribió de nada en particular, pequeña viñetas inconclusas y casi sin historia, solo relatos de cuerpos chocando y bocas fundiéndose y silencios rotos por jadeos desesperados. Cuando trataba de dormir eran esas mismas imágenes las que se lo impedían. El sudor rodaba por su espalda y se despertaba respirando agitadamente, necesitando una buena ducha fría por culpa de algo más que el calor del verano en la ciudad.

Estaba avergonzado. Quizá esa fuera una palabra demasiado benévola con la humillación que sentía. Estaba abochornado. Se podía imaginar a Chuck riéndose en su limusina, con una modelo rubia a cada lado, una mano sobre cada muslo bronceado; y se reía de él. Por eso no se lo pensó dos veces cuando su padre le llamó para irse a pasar unos días a los Hamptons. Necesitaba salir de casa, del olor de Chuck aún impregnado en su sofá, del recuerdo que le volvía a la retina cada vez que pasaba a través del marco de la puerta de su habitación. Quince días en la mansión de los Van der Woodsen sonaban muy bien, con sus cócteles en el jardín y sus torneos de tenis, con toda esa superficialidad tan cuidada. Era lo que necesitaba, salir de Nueva York, de su radio de influencia.

Pero es complicado huir de algo que está dentro de tu propia cabeza.

\----

Era la fiesta blanca. Rufus le había llamado al móvil mientras estaba en la playa, tratando de echarse una siesta bajo un toldo de bambú, y le había asegurado que sólo iban a ser cinco minutos y un par de fotos para la página seis del Times.

-Hazlo por Lily –le había dicho, y Dan no tuvo fuerzas para oponerse-. ¿Sabes cuál es la casa amarilla que hay subiendo la calle? ¿Esa tan enorme? Estarás en la lista, no llegues tarde

Llegó ligeramente tarde, pero a nadie le importó, porque nadie le esperaba. Las mujeres ricas y los grandes empresarios se mezclaban en el jardín con los hijos de la realeza neoyorquina en una gran marea blanca de cuerpos dorados por el sol. Dan se sentía ridículo con sus pantalones de lino y su camisa de verano, parecía David Livingstone en una expedición por África, cubierto de crema solar factor 50 y totalmente perdido.

Encontró a su padre junto a los canapés, engullendo tostaditas de queso y trufa, y a Eric charlando/ligando con un joven alemán tan rubio que parecía transparente.

-Este es Sebastian –les presentó, elevando las cejas de esa manera en la que Eric quería decir ‘¿a que es un partidazo?’-. Es concertista de piano.

-Encantado. ¿Cuándo son las fotos estas? –preguntó, impaciente por marcharse de allí.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Chuck.

-¿Chuck?

-Bueno, es su casa. Supongo que él lo sabrá –contestó riendo.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Creo que voy a irme.

-Me preguntó ayer si ibas a venir.

-¿Chuck?

-Sí.

-Joder.

\----

Dan se bebió tres copas de champagne cuando lo que realmente necesitaba era un trago de whiskey, porque no se servía nada de color oscuro en esa maldita fiesta. Se sentó en una tumbona al borde de la piscina y no perdió a Lily de vista, para irse en cuanto hicieran las fotos. No quería correr el riesgo de verle, de tener que enfrentarse a esos ojos. Trató de pasar desapercibido, pero entre toda la gente fabulosa riéndose y disfrutando en la piscina, Dan destacaba como un animal extraño.

No le vio llegar, y cuando oyó su voz dio un brinco que Chuck tuvo a bien fingir que no había notado.

-Daniel, qué bueno verte aquí –dijo con cinismo.

-No está mal la fiesta.

-No pareces divertirte demasiado.

-Ya, bueno. No es mi ambiente, precisamente.

-Lo sé, por eso me sorprende verte aquí.

Dan se acabó su copa, que ya debía de ser la quinta, y notó el coraje recorriéndole las venas.

-Si tanto querías que viniera podrías haberme invitado tú mismo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quería que vinieses? –repuso él, que de pie a contraluz parecía gigantesco a su lado-. Sólo estás invitado porque eres familia.

-Seguro.

-Aún así, no veo el problema –dijo, y se le escapó media sonrisa-. ¿Tú tienes algún problema?

-Chuck, por favor.

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas pasarlo peor de lo que lo estoy pasando –suplicó-. Ya estoy suficientemente avergonzado.

-¿Por qué?

-Chuck.

-Dan –replicó.

-Por lo que pasó el otro día. Ya sabes –susurró furiosamente, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo-. Lo que _me_ pasó.

-Oh, eso –sonrió él, fingiendo recordarlo al fin-. ¿Sólo por eso?

-Deja de burlarte de mí.

Chuck parpadeó lentamente, fijando la vista en sus labios.

-Sólo de recordarlo se me pone dura.

-Chuck –dijo, casi atragantándose con las palabras-, en serio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no hablo en serio? Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo –sugirió, con un leve movimiento de caderas que no precisó más explicación.

-Dios mío –musitó Dan, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y evitando por todos los medios mirar hacia abajo.

-Si estás preocupado por la opinión que pueda tener de tu potencia sexual…

-Dios. Mío. Chuck, por favor, deja de hablar. Has ganado, ¿vale? Te has vengado de mí, ya he recibido mi merecido. Ahora puedes parar.

-Sólo pararé cuando haya hecho que te corras otra vez para mí. Con menos ropa, a ser posible con ninguna. 

Dan se fijó en su expresión solemne, sus ojos velados por el deseo que no se molestaba en ocultar.

-Estás hablando en serio –afirmó.

-Esta casa tiene quince habitaciones. Elige la que quieras.

-¿Lo quieres hacer ahora?

-¿Es eso un sí?

-Bueno –dudó, mirando a su alrededor-… Sí. Supongo.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que imaginé.

-Y justo igual de apasionado, estoy seguro.

-La pasión es para las películas. Yo soy un hombre práctico. Quiero chupártela, Dan, y quiero correrme dentro de ti. Si te parece algo en lo que te puedo interesar, te recomiendo que vengas conmigo.

Un reducto de pensamiento racional en su cerebro le aconsejó que declinara la oferta, por muy bien que sonara y por mucho que su cuerpo se empeñara en ponerle en evidencia.

-¿Deberíamos salir por separado, para no despertar suspicacias? –dijo en cambio.

-No hace falta. Todos están demasiado ocupados intentando que se fijen en ellos como para fijarse en nosotros, pero si eso te pone podemos hacerlo. –Dan no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente, mirando alrededor. –Mi habitación está al fondo del pasillo, en el piso de arriba. Espérame desnudo.

-No pienso hacer eso, he visto suficientes películas.

-No te voy a exhibir públicamente por el balcón, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Esta es una fiesta con clase. Y vengarme de ti no merece tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Piso de arriba, fondo del pasillo?

\----

No parecía tan buena idea una vez estuvo allí de pie junto a la cama, esperándole. No se le ocurría una sola manera en la que eso pudiera acabar bien, pero había algo muy excitante en toda la sordidez del asunto, y tenía que reconocer que hacía tiempo que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Chuck entró tranquilamente, quitándose la chaqueta y dejando las gafas de sol sobre una mesita. Fue desabrochándose el botón superior de la camisa hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba Dan, y no frenó hasta que sus caderas se rozaron a través de la tela blanca de sus trajes.

Dan dio el primer paso y le besó con la boca apenas abierta, tensa. Los ojos muy cerrados y la conciencia gritándole en los oídos. Duró dos segundos, antes de que se apartara bruscamente.

-No sé si esto está siendo una bue…

Él le calló con una mano en su entrepierna.

-Trata de aguantar hasta que te quite la ropa, Humphrey –se burló Chuck a media voz, imponiendo la otra mano en la nuca de Dan y atacando su boca. Sólo tardó un momento en subir los dedos y desabrochar el botón de su pantalón sin separarse de él, dejando que la lengua de Dan se decidiera a asomar entre sus labios para rozar los de Chuck.

Casi sin darse cuenta fue dejándose caer sobre la cama, obedeciendo las órdenes silenciosas que le iban dando las manos de Chuck. Le hizo quitarse la camisa blanca, que cayó hecha un lío sobre la alfombra, y le hizo recostarse sobre el edredón, fresco contra su espalda. Dan clavó las manos como garras al borde del colchón cuando notó cómo Chuck colaba los dedos bajo el elástico de su ropa interior. Levantó la cadera para ayudarle a bajar los pantalones y se incorporó lo suficiente como para mirarle entre sus piernas. El ceño fruncido con malicia, los labios húmedos y curvados en una sonrisa perversa.

-Joder.

Chuck humedeció la palma de su mano con la lengua y rodeó lentamente la erección que comenzaba a crecer en Dan. Él se mordió el labio y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza.

-Imagina que tuvieras razón, Dan, que sólo quisiera vengarme de ti.

-No me jodas.

-¿No sería divertido?

-No.

Chuck recorrió con las manos el exterior de los muslos de Dan hasta las rodillas, que abrió hasta que estuvieron alineadas con sus hombros, antes de proseguir con su labor de recorrer su polla lentamente hasta que estuviera dura y firme contra su abdomen.

-Creo que sería divertido.

-Porque eres un sádico.

-No tienes ni idea de lo sádico que puedo llegar a ser, Daniel, pero empiezo a pensar que eso es lo que te gusta.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó, esforzándose en mantener la coherencia.

-¿Por qué te irías a la cama con alguien que se ha recorrido medio mundo sólo para partirte la cara?

-Porque ese alguien tiene una cara como la tuya –repuso, y enseguida deseó poder haber contenido su lengua. Pero Chuck sonrió muy levemente, casi con condescendencia, y aplicó los labios sobre la erección de Dan antes de darle tiempo a retractarse, y él se arqueó sobre la cama. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se crisparon, mandando corrientes eléctricas desde los dedos de los pies y los párpados y la punta de la lengua. Podía sentir a Chuck en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, la sensación de su lengua envolviéndole, rodeándole, húmeda contra su piel. 

-Chuck… -jadeó.

Él respondió ejerciendo más presión con sus labios, llevando una mano a la base de su polla y comprimiendo con los dedos para buscar el punto que le hacía dar un respingo y gemir. Su cabeza se movía rítmicamente con un vaivén que se notaba muy estudiado, y Dan empezó a ser consciente de sí mismo y su inexperiencia, de cómo cada sonido que hacía, cada gesto involuntario le ponía en evidencia frente a él, que estaba tan de vuelta de todo. La libertad de Chuck le cohibía, la sensación de que para él el sexo era algo tan intrascendente como una partida de cartas; pero a la vez sabía que él no lo usaría como moneda de cambio más adelante, que el sexo sólo era eso, un intercambio placentero de fluidos entre dos personas que estaban calientes. No sabía si eso le liberaba o le deprimía. Levantó más la cadera del colchón para hundirse en él, y Chuck le tragó entero con satisfacción, como pidiendo más. Dan enredó los dedos en su pelo y se dejó llevar, sin importarle nada más, decidiendo que, aunque no tuviera sentido, no tenía nada de malo.

-Más. Más rápido.

-No te corras aún –dijo él, sacándole de su boca pero manteniendo el ritmo con la mano-. Dan –masculló apenas con un hilo de voz, levantando la cabeza de entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te han follado alguna vez?

-No. Eres el primero con el que estoy –reconoció. Chuck se sonrió, pasándose la lengua por el labio aún húmedo-. ¿Tanto se nota?

-Se nota, pero eso me gusta. Eres virgen –susurró, y el aliento rozando su piel le hizo estremecerse.

-Y tú eres un cerdo –replicó él, sin poder evitar reírse.

Se puso de pie y se subió a la cama, clavando una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de Dan, y que aún estuviera vestido sólo le hizo sentirse más vulnerable aún, más a su merced. Eso le gustó. Tiró de su camisa y le acercó a sus labios, estirándose hasta que pudo besarlos; apenas un encuentro de labios, un roce de lenguas.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? –preguntó muy cerca de su boca.

-Sí.

Y Dan no necesitó nada más para empezar a desabrocharle la camisa.

\----

Lily le hizo un gesto con la mano, la cara convertida en una gigantesca sonrisa.

-¡Charles! Una fiesta maravillosa.

-Muchas gracias –contestó él con falsa modestia, acercándose y tomando una copa de una bandeja para quitarse el sabor de Dan de la boca-. Una fiesta es sólo tan fabulosa como lo son los invitados.

-Oh, Charles… -exclamó ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Si te pudiera ver Bart.

Dan apareció justo en el momento oportuno, convencido de que tenía el relato de lo que acababan de hacer escrito en la cara, y acaparó toda la atención de Lily, que llevaba largo rato buscándole para las fotos. Después de que mandara a Eric a buscar al fotógrafo, que había decidido ir a aprovecharse de la barra libre, volvió a centrarse en Chuck, que aún no había sido capaz de desembarazarse de ella.

-Charles, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas en los Hamptons?

-Me voy mañana, realmente. Ha surgido un problema en el trabajo, nada importante –añadió antes de que pudiera preocuparse-, pero debo estar presente.

-Es una lástima.

-Aun así, espero estar de vuelta para el fin de semana.

-Eso es perfecto, porque estaba pensando que deberías venirte a pasar las vacaciones a casa. Este sitio es maravilloso, pero es demasiado grande para ti solo. En casa tenemos sitio de sobra, y te aseguro que tendrás total libertad para entrar y salir, ¿verdad, Rufus?

-Sí, claro –replicó, aunque era muy probable que ni siquiera hubiera estado escuchando.

-Bueno, sois muy amables al invitarme…

-Nada de eso. Somos familia.

\----

En cuanto Eric les dijo esa mañana, entre bocados de croissant, que Chuck tenía pensado llegar esa tarde, se instaló en el estómago de Dan una especie de nudo plomizo. Lily mandó preparar la habitación azul, en el ala derecha de la mansión, que tenía vistas hacia la playa. En algún momento, le explicó, fue la habitación de su hermana Carol, hasta que ella decidió que la vida burguesa no iba con su estilo.

La habitación de Dan no quedaba lejos de allí, al fondo del pasillo, una que siempre había sido de invitados, ligeramente más pequeña pero más coqueta, con su cómoda de anticuario y su espejo ennegrecido por el tiempo. Las únicas vistas que tenía eran hacia el jardín, cubierto de hierba y de setos bajos, pero aún así se oía el susurro de las olas. Se apoyó en el quicio de la ventana y respiró el aire demasiado limpio de Long Island, tanto que parecía pesarle en los pulmones.

Habían pasado seis días, algo más de lo que Chuck había prometido, y él había acabado asumiendo que no iba a volver de Nueva York. Era más fácil pensar eso. 

A veces se acordaba de esa tarde, esa habitación blanca y la ropa blanca y el cabecero de hierro forjado que golpeaba rítmicamente contra la pared, tan blanca que Dan no soportaba mirarla directamente. Recordaba haber ahogado los quejidos contra la almohada, que parecía recién planchada, y las sábanas pegándose contra su pecho húmedo de sudor y de saliva, mientras Chuck le embestía, con la boca sobre su hombro, los murmullos de su respiración agitada llenándole los oídos, bajando por sus venas hasta la boca del estómago donde se convertían en otra cosa, algo como calor. Los brazos contorsionándose para tocarle, las manos cerrándose en garras sobre su piel, apretándole más contra su cuerpo, pidiéndole más.

La sensación que le acompañó durante días de tenerle dentro, de que una parte de él nunca podría volver a salir. Notaba a Chuck en su olor, en la piel sensibilizada donde él había clavado los dedos o los dientes, donde le había inmovilizado contra el colchón, donde le había besado hasta que les dolieron los labios.

Dan se pasó la mano por el pelo y cambió de postura, porque de repente le parecía sentirle allí. Sabía que no podía estar pensando eso, que era peligroso. Era Chuck Bass, pero aún así era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Iban a pasar las vacaciones juntos en esa enorme casa. Sus habitaciones iban a estar separadas sólo por un par de tabiques. Dan pasaría por el pasillo frente a su habitación y oiría el agua de la ducha corriendo, y no podría evitar acordarse de su cuerpo, de cómo se tensaba bajo sus manos.

Le llamaron para comer, y estuvo extrañamente callado todo el rato, sólo rompiendo su silencio para pedir la jarra de agua o la fuente de la ensalada. Sería pueril pensar que Rufus no se dio cuenta, porque claro que lo hizo, pero ya estaba suficientemente entrenado y sabía qué tipo de silencios eran los que era peligroso interrumpir.

-¿Queréis algo más? Hay unos melocotones estupendos en la cocina. Eric, ¿por qué no traes unos cuantos?

-Yo no quiero nada más –dijo Dan a media voz-. Creo que voy a echarme un rato, si no os importa.

-¿No quieres café? –preguntó su padre con preocupación.

-Hoy no.

Se levantó de la mesa y entró en la casa, con las miradas de los tres clavadas en su espalda. Sabía que estaba actuando raro y que lo habían notado, pero era incapaz de fingir. Algo había empezado a vibrar en su interior, una especie de zumbido le recorría el estómago y le hacía flaquear las piernas. Entró en su habitación y fue directo al baño, a mojarse la cara con agua fría. Necesitaba verle para que toda esa anticipación, esas ganas de tocarle se le pasaran. Sabía que lo que realmente deseaba no era a Chuck, sino la manera en la que le había hecho sentir, y esperaba que eso parara al verle al fin. Esperaba darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había sido Chuck, que la imagen que había creado de él en su mente era mentira.

Apenas se sentó en la cama, sonó el timbre de la puerta en el piso de abajo. Su corazón dio un vuelco de lo más juvenil, y Dan se odió por un segundo. Podía oír las voces amortiguadas por el espacio y las puertas cerradas; las exclamaciones de júbilo de Lily y los saludos formales de Rufus, y les sintió subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo para el café.

-Perfecto. Dejad que abra la maleta y bajo. ¿Es esta mi habitación?

-Sí, espero que te guste.

-Muchas gracias por acogerme.

-Charles, deja de decir eso. Estás en tu casa.

Dan volvió a oír los pasos bajando las escaleras, y de repente se avergonzó de estar escuchando al otro lado de la puerta como un idiota. La abrió.

Chuck asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo, y al verle esbozó una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió arrastrando su maleta hacia el interior del dormitorio.

Mierda, pensó Dan, fijándose en la manera en la que los brazos bronceados de Chuck le asomaban bajo los puños remangados de la camisa amarilla, en el pelo ligeramente despeinado, en las bermudas y los zapatos náuticos.

-¿Qué tal Brooklyn? –preguntó, y antes de que las palabras abandonaran su boca ya sabía que era una pregunta estúpida.

-Bien. Te echa de menos.

-Ya.

Chuck se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mirándole fijamente durante un momento.

-¿No vas a darme la mano? Es lo cortés.

Sabía que era jugar con fuego, pero Dan se acercó, con la mano por delante para que Chuck la estrechara. Y lo hizo, pero también la usó para tirar de él hacia dentro del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta y echando el pestillo, haciéndole saltar sobre su maleta en el suelo mientras le pegaba contra su cuerpo y se estiraba hacia su boca. Él no pudo oponer resistencia, no supo cómo. Dejó que las manos de Chuck se colaran bajo su camiseta mientras él mordía sus labios y le robaba el aliento. No parecieron pasar más de tres segundos antes de que él se encontrara desnudo de cintura para arriba y decidiera comenzar a quitarle la ropa a Chuck, abriéndole cada botón de la camisa con rabia. Se fijó entonces en todas esas cosas que se había obligado a odiar de él y no pudo hacerlo. Sus pezones grandes y rosados, el pequeño brochazo de pelo rizado en su pecho, la curva que se formaba sobre la cinturilla tirante de su pantalón. Chuck no debería de ser tan atractivo, porque no era el tipo de hombre que salía en las revistas. Era demasiado pequeño y su cara era de algún modo agresiva, y su cuerpo era uno de tantos, pero Dan no se sentía capaz de quitarle las manos de encima, y eso le desesperaba.

Dos minutos después estaba de cara a la pared, con Chuck pegado a su espalda embistiéndole con fuerza, gruñendo con el fondo de la garganta.

-Fóllame, fóllame. Joder.

\----

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en vacaciones. O demasiado rápido. Los días eran largos y cálidos, pero al echar la vista atrás se daba cuenta de que las semanas habían pasado sin avisar. Dan se había dedicado a escribir en la terraza, con un café frappé perpetuamente a su lado, y parando de vez en cuando para darse un chapuzón rápido en la piscina. En el borde siempre estaba Chuck, leyendo un libro al sol, y sus miradas se habían cruzado más de una vez por encima de Lily y Rufus, ajenos a lo que pasaba, prometiendo visitas de madrugada al dormitorio del otro.

Dan había terminado por perdonarse por ello, por esa especie de aventura sexual sin ataduras que estaban teniendo. Era divertido de una manera retorcida. El sexo era magnífico, y sin toda esa ceremonia posterior que había que tener en cuenta con otros rollos esporádicos. No existían los ‘ya te llamaré’ o los ‘lo he pasado muy bien’ que se sentía obligado a decir y, aunque también faltaba esa dosis de romanticismo que él siempre había disfrutado, esas sesiones de caricias después del orgasmo que podían durar horas o esos besos en la espalda al levantarse tras pasar la noche juntos, Dan creía poder superarlo.

A cambio tenían otras cosas, como las costumbres de matrimonio anciano en las que habían acabado cayendo sin querer. Apenas hablaban en todo el día, porque Dan tenía demasiado miedo a que su padre les descubriera, pero muchas veces no les hacía falta. Chuck le pasaba la página de pasatiempos del periódico al acabar el sudoku para que pudiera hacer el crucigrama, y él le señalaba los artículos de opinión que le habían parecido más interesantes, que luego discutían mientras se volvían a vestir con la respiración agitada. Y puede que fuera algo raro, pero lo habían hecho desde el primer momento, así que nunca había llegado a extrañarle.

A veces Chuck se pasaba el día en la playa y no volvía hasta por la noche, lo que no dejaba de hacerle sentir inquieto, pero entonces él llegaba y se metía en su cuarto directamente, y la piel le sabía a sal y tenía arena detrás de las orejas. Dan se convencía de que no había estado con nadie más allí, porque era mucho más fácil pensar eso que reconocer que eso que le oprimía el pecho eran los celos.

\----

Ya había pasado la mejor parte de agosto, y Rufus y Lily habían decidido marcharse quince días a Europa. Eric apenas paraba por casa, demasiado ocupado con el nuevo grupo de amigos que había hecho por fin en la playa.

Eso le dejó a solas con Dan la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que se convirtió en sexo en una u otra habitación a primera hora de mañana, en el suelo de mármol del salón al caer la tarde cuando comenzaba a hacer fresco, en el borde de la piscina aún mojados, oliendo a crema solar y a sudor, en la hierba del jardín o en el cobertizo de las bicicletas. No había lugar demasiado incómodo o demasiado expuesto a las miradas indiscretas del servicio, porque cualquier momento se podía aprovechar para meter una mano bajo el bañador y hacer que el otro se retorciera.

Dan era divertido. No de esa manera en la que le hacía reír (aunque lo sería si Chuck se riera), pero de esa otra en la que conseguía que nunca fuera igual que la vez anterior, que nunca se aburriera. Y Chuck se aburría fácilmente.

Dan siempre daba un respingo cuando le recorría la cadera con la lengua, y decía eso de “Chuck, joder, que tengo cosquillas” entre risas tímidas mientras trataba de zafarse de él; pero no era de esos que no soportan que les toquen porque se convierten en un ataque de risa andante. Al acabar le gustaba tumbarse muy cerca de él, entrelazando una pierna o un brazo con los suyos, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos, pero no se molestaba cuando él se levantaba y se vestía en silencio, o le pedía que se fuera a dormir a su cuarto.

No solían pasar la noche juntos. Ninguno de los dos lo buscaba. Hacía demasiado calor para compartir la cama, y preferían volver a su habitación y dormir estirados como una estrella de mar, dejando que el ventilador del techo les secara la fina capa de sudor que cubría su piel. Aún así, a veces se dormían por accidente o por cansancio en su cama al terminar, y se despertaba acalorado y pegajoso, con las sábanas enredadas en los pies y el cuerpo Dan desnudo a su lado. Entonces Chuck se ponía el pantalón del pijama, bajaba a hacerse un té, aunque fuera aún demasiado pronto, y se lo tomaba en la terraza mientras esperaba a que Dan se levantara, muchas veces viendo amanecer. A veces le incomodaba tenerle demasiado cerca, porque se descubría mirándole dormir, tan sereno, con esa media sonrisa beatífica que se le ponía en la cara, y se daba cuenta de que empezaba a írsele de las manos.

Era la mañana de una de esas noches en las que se les olvidaba dormir por separado, pero esa vez el calor no había despertado a Chuck de madrugada. Lo hizo el ruido infernal de su móvil, a las ocho y media. Estiró la mano hacia la mesilla para poder ver en la pantalla quién osaba llamarle, y sintió a Dan hundiendo la cara en la almohada a su lado, la mejilla rozándole el hombro. Se dio cuenta de que más le valía contestar, aunque fueran los de Verizon para hacerle una encuesta sobre su satisfacción como cliente. Por suerte, le llamaban de la oficina, y Chuck se levantó y se puso los pantalones mientras encajaba el teléfono entre el hombro y la barbilla, esperando a que le pincharan en la conferencia.

-Señores, tendríamos que estar de vacaciones –dijo cuando lo hicieron-, así que terminemos rápido con esto. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Dan se incorporó sobre un codo y le miró, sentado en el sillón de cuadros de vichy azules, y le dijo, sin levantar la voz:

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Chuck negó con la cabeza lentamente, buscando su crema para el contorno de ojos sobre la mesa que hacía las veces de tocador. Al otro lado de la línea le hablaban sobre inversiones multimillonarias, desplomes de la bolsa y las últimas cifras del Banco Mundial.

-Tengo una suscripción al Financial Times –espetó-, ¿me vais a decir algo que no pueda leer en mi iPad dentro de diez minutos? ¿Cómo va Brooklyn?

-Uhm. Bien, señor Bass. Los permisos del ayuntamiento para la azotea llegaron ayer, y sólo estamos a la espera de que dé el visto bueno a los materiales.

-Tengo un equipo de diseño encargándose de ello, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, señor Bass –respondió otra voz-. Sophie, jefa de obra –se presentó-. El equipo había presupuestado suelos de madera de nogal en todas las habitaciones, pero el jefe financiero opina que es un gasto innecesario y desorbitado.

-¿Y bien?

-La segunda opción era cemento pulido. Es un material muy de moda, además de infinitamente más asequible.

Chuck miró a Dan, con los pies colgando por el borde de la cama y los rizos negros demasiado largos desparramándose en la almohada, y supo que no importaba lo cara que le resultara la madera.

-Mándame la información al correo.

-Acabo de hacerlo.

-Bien. Si no hay nada más que añadir, confío en que Susan podrá resolver los demás problemas.

Tras una ronda de despedidas cordiales pudo colgar el teléfono. Se puso de pie, se arregló el pelo frente al espejo y se giró hacia Dan.

-Necesito un buen desayuno.

-Hoy es el día libre de Teresa, y yo no pienso hacértelo.

-¿Insinúas que no soy capaz de prepararme el desayuno?

-Me sorprendería mucho si lo fueras.

-Puedo hacer huevos revueltos. Si tú entiendes la cafetera me ofrezco a deleitarte con ellos.

-¿Con tus huevos? –bromeó.

-Eso después, Daniel, todo a su tiempo.

\----

-¿Eric está en casa? –preguntó Chuck, con la cabeza dentro de la nevera buscando la mantequilla.

-Ayer dijo que pasaba la noche con alguien. Creo que se ha echado novio.

-¿Dos huevos te parece bien?

-La cantidad ideal.

-Dan, tienes que dejarlo –replicó, sonriendo a su pesar-. ¿Dónde demonios están aquí las sartenes?

-El cajón de abajo. Café con leche, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Chuck puso la sartén al fuego con un trocito de mantequilla, y cascó los huevos con cierta inexperiencia, batiéndolos hasta que cuajaron. Añadió sal y pimienta y los sacó a un plato mientras aún estaban jugosos y de color amarillo vivo. Justo en ese momento la tostadora escupió el pan dorado y caliente, y Dan preparó dos platos en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa con ese café?

-Es una cosa muy delicada, necesita su tiempo –repuso él, encajando el filtro en su lugar y apoyándose sobre la encimera beis con desidia mientras la máquina de espresso se terminaba de preparar. 

Chuck se acercó a él para abrir el cajón de los cubiertos y sacar un par de cucharas para el café. Tuvo que ponerle una mano en el costado para poder abrirlo, y los dedos se demoraron en apartarse de la piel, notando el hueso de a cadera marcarse con violencia. Casi sin pensarlo le estaba besando, lento y suave, los labios acariciando los suyos, entreabiertos para que la lengua pudiera juguetear con la de Dan. Cerró los ojos. Se vio tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos casi con ternura, y no se reconoció. Por suerte sonó el clic que avisaba de que el agua estaba caliente, y Dan se apartó para pulsar el botón correspondiente, con un gesto en la cara casi igual de confuso que el suyo. El ruido de la máquina consiguió silenciar el de sus pensamientos un segundo, pero no lo suficiente.

\----

Después de comprobar que Nate no estaba conectado al Skype, a Dan no le quedó más remedio que llamarle al móvil, aunque sabía que le iba a costar una fortuna.

-¿Qué coño? –contestó él, con la voz ronca.

-Soy Dan. ¿Te he despertado?

-Son las… Aquí son las cuatro de la mañana, claro que me has despertado. ¿Qué quieres?

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Chuck.

-Espera –masculló, y Dan oyó cómo se levantaba de la cama y encendía la luz-. ¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo –suplicó, sentándose en el borde de la bañera. Había tenido que encerrarse en el baño para asegurarse de que no le oía, y aún así hablaba en susurros, sólo por si acaso-. Y a lo mejor él lo está de mí.

-¿Estoy soñando? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

-Sí, Nate. Lo juro.

-Chuck se fue de aquí hace dos meses para matarte. Explícame cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí. En dos meses –insistió.

-Es largo de explicar. Estamos en los Hamptons, solos la mayor parte del tiempo. Hoy me ha besado mientras hacíamos el desayuno.

-Relájate –contestó, respirando con alivio-, sólo está jugando contigo. Es lo que hace.

-Llevamos acostándonos… No sé, bastante tiempo.

-Dan, por favor –se lamentó.

-Y nos hemos besado y ha sido distinto porque no ha sido uno de esos normales, de ‘te beso para poder tocarte sobre la ropa’.

-Me está encantando esta conversación.

-Ha sido un beso de los de verdad –siguió, sin importarle que no quisiera escucharlo-, y ahora creo que le quiero.

-¿Porque te ha dado un puto beso?

-No. Porque tiene sentido del humor y tiene unos ojos muy expresivos y es genial en la cama. Y cuando lee mueve los labios, y ronca de una manera encantadora.

-Dan, ¿qué quieres qué le haga?

-Que me des un puñetazo en la nariz a ver si se me pasa. Uno metafórico.

Nate suspiró sonoramente.

-Chuck es mi mejor amigo desde los seis años y le quiero como a pocas cosas en el mundo, pero el tío es imposible. Y lo peor es que ya lo sabes. Te va hacer daño aunque no quiera porque está muy jodido. Lleva cuatro años de infierno con Blair, y eso hace que cualquiera renuncie a las relaciones para siempre.

-Pero lo que tenemos…

-Lo que tenéis no es una relación, son un montón de orgasmos. No es lo mismo, aunque quieras creer que sí. El sexo te nubla la mente, ¿sabes?

-Joder.

-Sal de allí mientras puedas. Ahora sólo es un ‘creo que’. Termínalo antes de que estés enamorado hasta las orejas y sea todavía más difícil.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Hazme caso.

-Vale.

-Ahora me vuelvo a la cama. Le doy recuerdos de tu parte a Vanessa.

-No lo hagas.

-Sí, también le diré que la echas mucho de menos –añadió, con tono entusiasta.

-Eres un cabrón.

-Sabes que lo hago por que te quiero, tío.

\----

Dan no tuvo que reunir el valor para acabar con Chuck, lo que fue una suerte porque nunca habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Él desapareció durante todo el día y a la mañana siguiente se lo encontró haciendo las maletas.

-¿Te vas?

-No queda gran cosa para mí aquí, Humphrey.

-Agosto no ha acabado.

-Tengo trabajo. Tu padre y Lily vuelven mañana, no vas a aburrirte mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que no es eso lo que me preocupa –farfulló, y le tomó de los hombros, obligándole a darse la vuelta y encararle-. ¿Qué pasa si te beso, te irás de todas maneras?

Él se zafó de su agarre y volvió a darle la espalda sin cambiar el gesto siquiera.

-Ha durado todo lo que podía durar, Dan.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él, dolido, mirándole mientras guardaba las camisas cuidadosamente dobladas en la maleta. Sabía que no estaba haciendo ni caso a los consejos de Nate, pero se había dado cuenta de que él no sabía de qué hablaba. Chuck no se iría con tanta prisa si no lo hubiera sentido él también, y merecía la pena intentar convencerle de que le diera una oportunidad.

-En algún momento tendrás que volver a Nueva York, y te darás cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-De que allí no tiene sentido.

-Chuck, joder.

-Tú volverás a tus clases y tus amigos y tus libros; y yo tendré mi trabajo y mis hoteles y mis fiestas. Son dos mundos distintos que ninguno de los dos quiere que se encuentren. Ahora crees que sí, pero es sólo el verano y el calor y el sexo, y cuando llegue el invierno encontrarás algo mejor con lo que entretenerte.

-¿Es porque sabes que te quiero?

-No me quieres, Dan, no digas tonterías.

-Lo hago.

-Tú te enamoras diez veces al día –dijo, entrando al baño a recoger su neceser de cuero negro-. De un plato de ravioli o de la chica que te vende el pan o de la pareja de abuelos en la playa. –Le miró de soslayo mientras lo dejaba sobre la maleta y echaba un vistazo al resto de la habitación por si se dejaba algo más. -Si estuvieras enamorado de mí de verdad no podrías ni verme, porque te mataría saber que yo a ti no te quiero.

-Aún –repuso, testarudo.

-Mira, sé lo que piensas, lo que crees que sabes, porque he leído tu puto libro. Crees que me conoces pero te equivocas. No soy una de esas personas que está tan jodida que ya es incapaz de dejarse querer. No he perdido la capacidad de enamorarme. Simplemente no estoy enamorado de ti, Humphrey –le espetó-. Ahora no hagas de esto un drama. Han sido un par de meses divertidos, pero está claro que tendría que haberlo parado antes de que empezaras a imaginarte cosas.

-No me he imaginado nada, Chuck.

-Sólo ha sido sexo. No ha significado nada para mí. ¿Quieres un beso? –dijo, juntando sus labios con violencia, haciendo que los dientes chocaran-. Te lo puedes quedar de recuerdo.

Dan no dejó que se separara más que unos centímetros, le tomó de la nuca y buscó su boca otra vez, con la misma rabia. Forzó su lengua entre los labios de Chuck, que no opuso apenas resistencia y enseguida tomó las riendas del beso, poniendo una mano en su cadera y juntando sus cuerpos. Dan se abrió la camisa de un tirón, haciendo que saltaran algunos botones, y empujó a Chuck hacia la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Vas a echarme de menos –dijo, y sonó a amenaza-. Vas a follarte a cualquier modelo insulsa y tonta y te acordarás de mí.

-¿Te gusta pensar eso?

-Me das mucha pena, Chuck.

-Cierra la boca –gruñó, y recorrió con la lengua la línea que marcaba su esternón mientras hacía lo posible por bajar la cinturilla de su bañador lo suficiente para alcanzar su polla-. Levanta.

Dan se incorporó ligeramente y él lo bajó hasta la altura de sus rodillas, para luego hacer lo mismo con su propio pantalón. Dan tomó su erección en su mano, ya casi completamente dura, febril.

-Condón.

-En la maleta. No sabía que ibas a violarme de esta manera.

-Gilipollas –masculló, inclinándose a besarle nuevamente, la lengua de Chuck llamándole húmeda y muy roja entre sus labios. Una mano aún masturbándole, la otra en torno a su cuello, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria. Podía notarle listo, deseándose abrirse paso dentro de él. Notaba la ligera presión que hacía contra él cada vez que deslizaba el cuerpo apenas unos centímetros sobre el suyo, y Dan también estaba listo, abriéndose para él con cada roce de sus labios-. Joder. ¿Estás limpio? –preguntó, en contra de todos sus instintos y todo lo que le habían enseñado en Educación sexual.

-Sí. ¿Tú?

-Claro que sí.

Sabía que hacerlo sin condón era una estupidez, correr un riesgo innecesario, pero también estaba seguro de que si se separaban para ir a buscar uno a la maleta, aunque sólo fueran dos segundos, se darían cuenta de que hacerlo era aún más estúpido. Mojó de saliva sus dedos y empapó con ellos la polla de Chuck, que ya había comenzado a empujar lentamente, como tentándole antes de retirarse otra vez.

Chuck tenía ese efecto en él. Le desarmaba, le convertía en un ser desvalido y tonto a su merced; pero eso le encantaba. Se retorcía con frustración cada vez que entraba en él para volver a salir como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor, y clavaba los dedos en su pecho, maldiciéndole cuando, realmente, lo único que quería era que no dejara de hacerlo en todo el día.

\---

Tuvo que esperar una semana, hasta estar de vuelta en Nueva York, para ir a un centro de planificación familiar en el que no corriera el riesgo de encontrarse a todas las amigas de Lily a la salida. Se sentó en la incómoda silla de plástico gris, con el número de turno en la mano como su billete hacia la salvación, y se volvió a odiar por tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad. Por ser tan rematadamente gilipollas. 

Chuck se había ido sin mucho más que un ‘adiós’, y en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a saber de él. Lo peor era que Dan se había convencido de que esa vez había significado algo, que él se había dado cuenta por fin de lo mucho que le importaba eso que tenían. Que iban a ser felices para siempre. Más o menos.

De repente se encontró muy solo. Cogió su teléfono e hizo lo que solía hacer en esos casos.

-Vanessa, tengo un problema.

-¿Dan? No me puedo creer que me llames. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo…

-No te he perdonado por lo del libro, si es eso lo que te crees –la cortó-, pero necesito tu ayuda. Considéralo horas de servicio a la comunidad para pagar tu pena.

-Vale –contestó ella-. Estoy dispuesta. Te he echado de menos como loca.

-Estoy esperando a que me hagan las pruebas de las ETS -lanzó.

-Dan, por Dios, ¿qué has hecho?

-Fue una tontería. Fue… Supongo que Nate te lo ha contado –y soltó un quejido muy largo-. Con Chuck.

-Para empezar, deberías de tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé –bufó.

-Pero puedes estar tranquilo, porque Chuck se hace las pruebas cada dos meses. No es probable que tenga nada.

-Y eso cómo… Oh, claro –recordó de repente-. Que tú también lo hiciste.

-Y salieron limpias. Aún así…

-Ya lo sé, V. No tengo excusa.

-¿De verdad le quieres? –preguntó llanamente.

-Creo que sí. No sé cómo no hacerlo. -Un pitido electrónico resonó en la sala, y Dan comprobó que su número era el mismo del de la pantalla. –Tengo que irme, es mi turno.

-Suerte, Dan. Oye.

-¿Qué?

-No voy a volver a casa –dijo con voz queda.

-Creo que será lo mejor para los dos.

Vanessa se quedó un momento en silencio, y Dan no supo cómo romperlo.

-Me ha gustado hablar contigo –dijo ella al fin.

-A mí también –respondió Dan sinceramente-. Hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la puerta que indicaba la pantalla. Apenas cerró tras él y se sentó en la silla opuesta a la del médico, lo soltó todo de carrerilla.

-Sexo homosexual penetrativo con pareja de riesgo. Y sí, eyaculó dentro. –Vio la cara sorprendida de la doctora, una chica joven y atractiva, y sintió la necesidad de aclarar. –Me he informado antes de venir. Creo que puedes ahorrarte los panfletos y esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no empezamos por el nombre y el apellido, cielo?

\----

Nate acabó volviendo de Barcelona una semana después de que hubieran empezado las clases en Columbia. Estaba más moreno, más feliz y puede que más gordo, aunque fueran sólo un par de kilos. Se tomaron unas cervezas en la suite mientras él deshacía la maleta descuidadamente, echando toda la ropa a montones en el cesto para lavar, sin mirar siquiera si eran pantalones o jerséis.

-El vino, el jamón, la paella. Todas esas cosas que dicen son ciertas, tío. Es el mejor sitio del mundo.

-Lo sé, he estado allí, Nathaniel –contestó con mordacidad-. ¿Por qué has vuelto, entonces?

-Mi madre dejó de mandar dinero.

Pero su plan era acabar la carrera y volverse, casarse con Vanessa y tener tres o cuatro críos, hacerse socio del Barça y no volver a tener una sola preocupación en toda su vida.

-Tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Casarme con tu novia?

-Tratar de ser feliz -rió.

-Te odio cuando eres optimista.

-Tienes tu oportunidad –dijo, demasiado entusiasta, dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Dan es un buen tío y, aunque al principio me daba un poco de cosa, la verdad es que haríais buena pareja.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Es lo que necesitas. Una buena persona que se preocupe por ti, que te haga feliz, que te haga sonreír. Despertarte por la mañana y darte cuenta de la suerte que tienes, y decidir que vas a dedicar todas tus fuerzas a hacerle feliz a él.

-¿Has estado leyendo libros de autoayuda?

-Estoy enamorado. Es mágico, tío -canturreó.

-No me interesa la experiencia.

-No es algo de lo que puedas decidir pasar, y Dan…

Chuck le cortó, elevando el tono.

-Dan es un don nadie con ínfulas que ha leído demasiadas novelas victorianas y que está convencido de que es mejor persona de lo que realmente es. 

-Y tú eres un Peter Pan narcisista incapaz de reconocer que te equivocas.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Vanessa. 

-Ya me parecía.

-Pero además, y esto lo digo yo, tú siempre has pensado que eres peor de lo que eres, así que acabas jodiendo a todo el mundo sólo por si acaso –le echó en cara-. ¿Sabes que le dije que pasara de ti? Supongo que no me escuchó.

-Hace un mes que no le veo –replicó con indiferencia.

-Ya lo sé. Y le estás haciendo mucho daño.

-¡Yo le avisé! Le dije que no volviera a dirigirme la palabra y él vino a buscarme una y otra vez, con sus argumentos y su falsa inocencia y…

-Dime que no te gusta –le interrumpió-, que no le echas de menos ni un poquito.

-Nate…

-Dímelo y te juro que dejo el tema.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada al respecto.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

Chuck jugó con la etiqueta de la cerveza un momento, buscando la manera de decirlo sin ponerse en evidencia. Ya se sentía suficientemente ridículo pensándolo siquiera.

-¿Crees que Vanessa te conoce?

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Estoy intentando… -bufó-. ¿Crees que Vanessa te conoce? –repitió exasperado.

-No sé. ¿Supongo? –contestó, un poco confuso-. ¿Estás hablando de Dan y tú?

-Si ella te conoce sabrá las cosas que te hacen saltar. Sabrá cómo hacerte daño.

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Nate, cayendo-. Puede que _Vanessa_ me conozca. _A mí_ -e hizo grandes inflexiones para que Chuck se diera cuenta de que lo entendía-. Pero es una buena persona y no va a usar nada de eso para mal. _Vanessa_ no es como otras personas con las que _he_ salido. Vanessa no es _Blair_.

-Deja de hacer eso, Nate, por favor –masculló, aún más avergonzado-. Lo estoy entendiendo.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-¿Has leído su libro?

-¿El de Dan? No.

-¿No tienes curiosidad? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Esperaré a que saquen la película –bromeó-. Quiero que mi papel lo haga Ryan Reynolds.

Chuck dio otro largo trago a su cerveza, suspirando con frustración.

-Creo que me conoce más de lo que debería.

-¿En qué plan?

-Joder, Nate, ¿te tengo que hacer un dibujo? En el libro ese habla de mí, de las cosas que pienso, de por qué hago lo que hago. De mi padre, de mi madre… Como si me conociera de verdad. Y lo entiende.

-Y aún así quiere estar contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Sabe todas esas cosas y quiere estar contigo –repitió, sonriendo-. Se muere por estar contigo. Tiene que estar loco.

\----

Chuck podría jurar que tenía miedo, si no fuera una idea tan ridícula. Nunca había sido muy partidario de arriesgar porque nunca se le habían dado bien los juegos de azar. Decidió centrarse en el trabajo y en el hotel, porque estaba seguro de que con el tiempo se le pasaría, y se metió hasta las cejas en los planos y los informes financieros y de diseño.

El primer hotel era fácil, decía. Lo complicado era conseguir que el segundo tuviera el mismo éxito. Era el factor Arctic Monkeys. _Out_ iba a ser aún mejor que el _Empire_ , iba a ser único. Su auténtico legado. Lo triste era que su legado viviera en Brooklyn.

Ya era casi Navidad cuando colocaron el último sillón en la entrada, la última banqueta junto a la barra del bar. Chuck lo estrenó bebiéndose un whiskey mientras trataba de tomar una decisión. Quedaba una semana para la inauguración oficial, la fiesta a la que acudiría toda la gente guapa de Manhattan a mezclarse con los modernos de Brooklyn a los que había tenido que comprar comprometiéndose a colgar cuadros suyos en las paredes. Las invitaciones habían sido mandadas meses antes, y ya estaban llegando las solicitudes de los pases de prensa de todas las publicaciones que querían ser alguien en la ciudad. Sólo concedería unos pocos, al Times, al Post y a algún fanzine que ya les estaba llamando ‘el nuevo Chelsea’. El gabinete de prensa se encargaba de todo eso, pero no había un gabinete que le ayudara a decidir qué hacer con Dan.

Esos meses habían sido extraños. Le había visto en la calle desde dentro de su limusina, entrando al supermercado o saliendo de una librería. Él no se atrevía a acercarse al hotel, Chuck no se atrevía a acercarse a su casa para invitarle a una cerveza. Habría sido lo más sencillo, lo que habría hecho en condiciones normales; hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero estaba asustado, y eso le daba aún más miedo. Puede que Dan le conociera, pero él no conocía a Dan. No sabía si era rencoroso, si aún se acordaba de él o ya había decidido pasar a algo mejor. Lo que sabía era que no tendría que estar preocupándose de esas cosas. Chuck Bass no hacía eso. Chuck Bass actuaba.

\----

 _Out_ era un lugar agradable, sorprendentemente. A pesar del frío de principios de diciembre, era acogedor y cálido, con sus luces anaranjadas y toda esa madera, y la fiesta era mucho mejor que cualquiera que Chuck hubiera organizado hasta entonces.

Bebió algo y charló con una cantante de electrojazz y un escultor en cobre que hacía exclusivamente símbolos fálicos, además de con un par de amigos de los Van der Woodsen que había conocido en otras fiestas y con los que no tenía nada de lo que hablar. Se pidió algo en la barra y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la sala, buscando a Nate con la mirada, que había prometido no dejarle solo pero había desaparecido a los diez minutos.

No sabía por qué había accedido a acudir a la inauguración. Su padre había insistido en que era importante para Chuck, que era de la familia y que había que apoyarle. Viviendo a diez minutos de allí tampoco tuvo excusa para no ir, así que pensó en dejarse ver y volver rápidamente a casa a terminarse la biografía de Jackson Browne.

El sonido de la música bajó lentamente y todos se giraron hacia el fondo de la sala, donde estaba el escenario. Por las escaleras laterales subió Chuck, con su traje color berenjena y su corbata de punto.

-Gracias a todos por venir –dijo, y Dan recordó perfectamente por qué le había echado tanto de menos, porque era capaz de brillar en una sala llena de gente y ni siquiera necesitaba sonreír. Escuchó durante un momento cómo le doraba la píldora a los invitados, con ese ligero desdén suyo, y Dan perdió un poco la noción del tiempo mientras le oía hablar sin escucharle siquiera-. Con este proyecto hemos tratado de captar la esencia de Brooklyn –anunció, y él volvió a aterrizar al oírlo-. Brooklyn es cálida, abierta y tolerante; diversa, siempre sorprendente, divertida y llena de color. Como los pequeños cafés o los restaurantes con encanto de la zona, siempre está repleta de arte y llena de vida; de los placeres sencillos que son los que acaban quedando en la memoria. Siempre te hace sentir bienvenido, y eso es lo que hemos querido plasmar en este nuevo hotel de Bass Industries, que no intenta ser un hotel. Es un punto de encuentro, un lugar en el que comenzar de cero o en el que revivir la historia, de la que está tan llena esta ciudad –dijo, y sonó demasiado preparado, pero a Dan le dio lo mismo. Chuck sonrió como un actor de cine, metiéndose en el bolsillo a todos los que aún no se habían rendido a él-. Podéis creerme cuando os digo que yo era un escéptico, pero he acabado cayendo, porque es imposible no hacerlo. Es imposible no enamorarse de Brooklyn aunque uno se resista –terminó, y a Dan le pareció que mientras decía eso le miraba a él directamente.

Aprovechó los aplausos para salir de entre la multitud y acercarse a la barra a por otra cerveza. No quería pensar más de lo debido, pero Chuck no parecía hablar de Brooklyn precisamente, y aún así la había retratado perfectamente con todas esas cosas que le enamoraban de su ciudad.

-Ve a hablar con él –dijo Nate de repente, apareciendo tras él.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

-Venga, tío, que lo he entendido hasta yo.

-¿De qué hablas? –gruñó.

-Dos personas tan inteligentes y tan idiotas –se lamentó, sentándose a su lado y pidiendo otra cerveza-. Se ha pasado una semana escribiendo ese rollo de Brooklyn. Ve allí y dile que se lo perdonas todo y que quieres estar con él, capullo.

-¿Por qué? Él no me ha pedido perdón.

-Lo ha hecho delante de todo Nueva York. Si esperas que vaya a buscarte con un ramo de rosas y un violinista a declararte su amor, lo llevas jodido. 

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No es eso. Sólo quiero algo normal.

-Con Chuck nada es normal –se rió Nate, levantándose y dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Ve haciéndote a la idea.

\---

Dan se sentó en una de las butacas tapizadas con franela a grandes cuadros y le esperó. Si realmente quería algo con él no pensaba ponérselo fácil, quería que él fuera el que se acercara con las orejas gachas. Tardó diez minutos, le vio tratar de abrirse paso entre la gente que le paraba a darle la enhorabuena o para decirle lo muchísimo que le gustaba el nuevo enfoque. Cuando al fin llegó hasta él, despachando a algunas mujeres con esa descuidada indiferencia tan característica, Dan estaba atacado de los nervios.

-Humphrey –le saludó fríamente.

-No está mal este sitio –replicó él, igual de distante-. Me gusta la madera.

-Gracias.

-¿Y el discurso ese sobre Brooklyn? Muy bonito. No tenía ni idea de que te gustaba tanto.

-Tiene cosas interesantes –repuso secamente-. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

-Hay barra libre.

-Que pago yo, así que supongo que ya te he invitado a cuatro cervezas.

Chuck sonrió por fin, y Dan notó el nudo de su estómago deshaciéndose, fundiéndose.

-Supongo.

-¿Entonces dejarás que te invite a subir a mi habitación?

-No.

Chuck apretó los labios y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Vale, como quieras.

-¿Qué pasaría si estuviera saliendo con alguien?

-No lo haces.

-Podías haberme llamado, ¿sabes? –le espetó-. En vez de montar este número, podías haber llamado. Pero eso es más difícil, ¿no? Es mucho más fácil soltar una charla llena de dobles sentidos y esperar a que yo me de por aludido.

-He hecho lo que creí que querías.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero este melodrama? Ese eres tú, que parece que no sabes tener una relación que no sea dolorosa y tumultuosa y trágica –se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. Algunas veces simplemente hay dos personas que se gustan y se lo pasan bien juntos y, de alguna manera, encajan con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Y no es aburrido, es sencillo. No hacen películas sobre ello, pero deberían.

-Ese es uno de tus defectos. Te gusta demasiado oírte hablar.

-¿Y te molesta?

-No todo lo que debería.

Dan sonrió, viendo acercarse a un par de cuarentones trajeados en dirección a Chuck, con sus mejores sonrisas de felicitación en la cara.

-Tienes trabajo. ¿Por qué no me llamas algún día y nos tomamos un café? –sugirió-. Pero llámame de verdad. Luego dices que me vas a llamar y te presentas en mi casa sin avisar.

-Ya veremos –contestó, y Dan notó el cosquilleo en la boca del estómago bajándole por las piernas.

-No te hagas el interesante, Chuck Bass –dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano-. Oye, es un hotel estupendo.

-El mérito no es mío –contestó, estrechándola con calidez.

\---

No eran ni las diez de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre, y Dan se levantó de mal humor a gritar por el telefonillo al cabrón que había decidido despertarle.

-¿Qué pasa? –bramó.

-Daniel, ¿sabes usar una cafetera?

-¿Chuck? ¿Qué coño…?

-Abre la puerta, traigo el desayuno.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –musitó, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta.

-Abre.

Chuck subió por las escaleras lentamente, y él le esperó en el descansillo con los brazos en jarras.

-Te dije que me llamaras por teléfono. Que no te presentaras sin avisar. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera estado en casa?

-¿Y dónde ibas a estar?

-Por ahí, con alguien. 

-Ni soy crédulo ni soy celoso, así que déjalo –dijo, llegando hasta su altura-. Y pon la cafetera, porque yo voy a hacer huevos revueltos.

Dan tuvo que clavar los pies al suelo para no dar los dos pasos que le separaban de él y besarle.

-Así que de verdad es lo único que sabes hacer.

-Pero se me da bien. La última vez no creo que llegaras a apreciarlos, pero hoy te van a convencer.

-Eso espero –dijo, dejándole pasar.

Chuck sacó de la bolsa blanca que llevaba en la mano media docena de huevos y una barra de mantequilla, que sólo por el aspecto ya le hacía la boca agua.

-La cafetera.

-Sí, claro –contestó, pasándole la sartén y mirándole cascar los huevos en el borde y darle unas cuantas vueltas-. Pero habrá que esperar a que se caliente el agua.

Chuck pasó los huevos revueltos a un plato y los dejó sobre la encimera a su lado, y Dan tuvo problemas para que sus piernas le sujetaran.

-No debería dejar que te acercaras tanto, porque siempre acabo haciendo tonterías –dijo-, y no creo que seas bueno para mi salud. Mental o física, ¿sabes? Tuve que ir al mé…

Chuck le besó, haciéndole callar. Acarició su cuello con los dedos, dejó que sus lenguas se rozaran perezosamente y Dan esa vez no se sintió extraño.

-Estaba deseando que hicieras eso –confesó, aún notando el aliento de Chuck sobre sus labios, y se rió.

-Yo tampoco estoy especialmente orgulloso de las cosas que me obligas a hacer, Daniel –replicó, volviendo a cerrar la distancia entre ellos-. El café…

-Joder –gruñó Dan-, el café que espere.


End file.
